Counting Down
by Bergslaw
Summary: After a case, Maura and Jane grow closer. But will fear and prejudices keep them apart forever. Can a second chance save them or will it destroy them forever?
1. The Wall

Count Down

Summary: After a case, Maura and Jane grow closer. But will fear and prejudices keep them apart forever. Can a second chance save them or will it destroy them forever?

A/N: This story is set during a time of Jane and Maura's friendship that I wouldn't say they're best friends, just good friend who are still learning about each other. I wanted some room for them to get to know new things about each other and feel they can do that better from an earlier point in their friendship. Some people may see this is alot another fic I did for another couple a few years ago, svu. I am the same author but there are changes. I just thought it would work as a good jane maura so no need for confusion to those who have stated as much. They are different stories, but I did write both.

xxxxxxx

Jane Rizzoli ran her fingers through her long black hair and sighed. She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. The MEys seemed to get longer and longer with each passing hour that went by without she and Frost catching this sick bastard.

"You okay?" Frost asked as he sipped from his coffee. "God this stuff is just awful. Is it me or is it awful?"

"It's a rhetorical question Frost," Jane smiled and stood. "I need a breath of fresh air."

"Back to my first question," Frost said watching Jane stand up from her chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "I just can't shake the feeling that we're missing something right in front of our noses."

"Jane," Frost said picking up the various folders, "we've been through them twenty times at least. I don't think we've missed anything."

"Well…after I come back from my walk…we'll make it twenty one."

"Enjoy," Frost waved her off and sipped from his coffee again. "Poison maybe? They're trying to do away with the entire Boston Homicide division. Death by coffee." He shook his head and opened up the files again. "Twenty one," he mumbled and read.

xxxxx

Jane wasn't sure where she was walking; she just needed to stretch her legs. She and Frost had been working the case now for almost a week and they didn't seem any closer to cracking it. There was something she was missing, something they both were missing. Jane sat on the bench and watched the pond across the way as the children fed the ducks.

"What are we missing?" she wondered out loud. "Motive? Means? Desire?"

"Jane?" came the voice from behind her. Jane turned around to see Maura Isles coming up. "I thought that might be you, but I wasn't sure."

"The hair?"

"No…the jacket actually," Maura smiled. "I've always been fond of it. May I?"

"Please," Jane said moving over and allowing Maura a seat. "So what brings you to my pond in the woods?"

Maura smiled and lowered her head. "Actually I called Frost and he said you might be here."

"Yeah, this is my place."

"Your place?"

"Yeah- see most of us have a place we go to think out cases. Work shi…stuff out. This case is bugging me and we've hit a wall. I was hoping if I came here I could work some stuff out."

"I see." Maura nodded. "That makes sense."

"Do you have a thing like that?"

"I think," Maura smiled. "It's a bottle of red wine and Ella Fitzgerald."

"Ella?" Jane smiled. "Really?"

"You seem surprised," Maura laughed.

"I am…I would never have pegged you for an Ella Fitzgerald fan." Jane looked back out at the pond.

"I'm fairly certain there's a lot about me you don't know, Detective" Maura said looking out at the pond as well.

"I'm sure you're right."

"So it's the Moonlight killings right?" Maura assumed.

"Yeah…" Jane said biting her lower lip. "We're missing something Maura…and it's not something we haven't found yet. It's something that's already there. Frost thinks I'm in denial…but I just can't shake it."

"What exactly?"

"I don't know. I should get back to the office. Maybe twenty one will be the lucky number."

"Jane," Maura said softly, "maybe I can help. What if I came over later…maybe we could go over it together. Perhaps another set of fresh eyes would make the difference."

"Sounds like a good point to me," Jane smiled. "One condition though."

"What's that?"

"You bring that red wine and Ella with you," Jane said looking at Maura.

"You're on."

xxxxxxxx

"You heading out?" Frost asked as he placed his jacket on.

"yeah…in about ten minutes."

"Don't worry Jane, we'll get him."

"I know," Jane smiled. "Go home Frost." Jane smiled as Frost nodded.

"See you tomorrow bright and early. Remember…ten minutes- no more."

"Yes sir," Jane saluted.

"Smart ass," Frost chuckled as he left. The one light shined in the office and that light belong to Jane. The phone rang.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered.

"You about ready to get out of there?"

"Yeah," Jane said leaning back in her chair. "You all done with your paper work?"

"Finally caught up," Maura said softly. "I thought it would never happen."

"You sure you want to do this Maura?" Jane asked. She was suddenly feeling guilty. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not," Maura answered. "Besides, I know if the shoe was on the other foot, you'd help me."

"That would never happen," Jane smiled.

"Why's that."

"I wear a size 10…your feet are too small for my shoes." She heard Maura laugh softly. Jane loved to be the one who made Maura laugh.

"Don't quit your day job Bob Hope."

"Never," Jane said softly. "Maura you made a joke and a good one!" Jane laughed. "See you in a few minutes?"

"Perfect. I'm on my way up."

xxxxxxxxx

"Sorry I did not have time to clean up," Jane said as they made their way into her apartment. "Maid must not have come in."

"It's fine," Maura said as she made her way in.

"I don't know about you," Jane asked. "But I'm starving. You want to order dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful," Maura said. "I didn't get lunch today and I'm famished."

"Great- dinner on me then. How does Pizza sound?"

"Sounds good." Maura nodded. "Veggie?"

"There is this place down the street that has this Veggie pan pizza to die for," Jane said as she picked up her phone and ordered. "Make yourself at home," she whispered to Maura. "I'm going to go change."

"Okay," Maura smiled as Jane left the room. Maura had been to Jane's apartment a few other times, but only briefly. She looked around the room. She smiled when she saw the picture of Jane with her mother and brothers. They looked so much alike. Maura heard the radio turn on from the other room. The bedroom. The song was familiar to her. It was an oldie. Otis Reading. She could tell it was him by the higher pitch smooth voice.

'These arms are mine. They are burning. Burning for wanting you. These arms of mine they are wanting to hold you. And if you would let them hold you…oh I'll breathe a sigh of relief. Come on…come on…'

Maura smiled. It appeared she wasn't the only one with a taste of older music. A moment later Jane returned from the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and an old academy shirt. "How about that wine?" she asked gliding into the kitchen.

"Sounds great."

"The pizza should be here in about half an hour."

"Great," Maura said as Jane returned with a glass for each of them.

"Now all that is missing is Ella," Jane said putting the CD in her system. She turned the music down low and soft, so it could be heard but not overbearing. "How is that?"

"Perfect."

Jane took the seat next to Maura as she opened her case. "These are the case files," Jane said handing some to Maura. "Just give them a read through and tell me what you think."

"Okay," Maura nodded as she sipped from her wine. She reached to take the files from Jane and felt her finger touch Jane's. "Sorry," she said softly.

xxxxxxx

A pizza, four glasses of wine, and several folders later the two women now sat opposite each other on the floor. "I don't know Jane," Maura said shaking her head. "I didn't see anything."

"I know…me either," Jane said disappointed.

"You know what might help? Step by step."

"Okay. So…step one…the killer leads his victims to a park. We know it has to be at night since no one can ID them."

"You know the killer has the same MO in each of the cases," Maura added.

"He gags them, rapes them…and then places the bag over their head."

"Except in the Samantha Walkers case," Maura looking at the folder. "She was stabbed. Why?"

"We don't know…we think it was a rush job. Like you'd found, there were no signs of asphyxiation whatsoever." Jane sipped her wine. She looked up and made eye contact with Maura who tilted her head.

"what?"

"What if it's a woman?" Jane asked. Suddenly a whole new light had been shined on their case. "A woman?" All of Maura's reports hadn't noted that. Her brain begin work in overtime.

"What if it wasn't a male attacker like we've been assuming all along. What if it was a female attacker."

"But that's not the typical MO for a female attacker," Maura spoke up. "At least not from what I've seen."

"True," Jane nodded, "but nothing about these cases seems normal. It would make sense wouldn't it?"

"It certainly would put an interesting spin on things that's for sure." Jane went to reach for a folder and accidentally knocked Maura's wine glass off the table into Maura's lap.

"Shit," Jane cursed, "I'm sorry Maura."

"it's okay," Maura said trying to absorb as much as she could before it got on Jane's carpet. "I'm more worried about your carpet."

"Forget the carpet," Jane mumbled. "I got it at Wal-Mart for $60 bucks. It's that suit I'm worried about. Come here…lets see if we can soak it." Jane motioned for Maura to follow her to the bedroom. "Put these on," she said pulling out a Boston PD t-shirt and a pair of matching jogging pants.

"Okay," Maura disappeared into the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes. She placed on the offered garments and opened the door. "Done." Jane took the offered stained clothes and brought them to her washer.

"Is this machine wash?"

"Yes," Maura nodded. Maura washed as Jane sprayed a special stain fighter on the pants and then tossed the outfit in. "You'll have me cleaned up in no time Detective Rizzoli," Maura smiled.

"God it's already 2 a.m.?" Jane mumbled under her breath and rubbed her eyes.

"I should get going…I'll call a taxi."

"No…you came here to help. The least I can do is drive you home," Jane said helping Maura to her feet. "Come on."

xxxxxxx

The ride to Maura's home was fairly silent. "Good luck tomorrow with Frost."

"Thanks," Jane nodded. "It'll be a hard sell, but I think I can spin it. At least give us some new options."

"This is true," Maura nodded. "It's the forth one…"

"On the left," Jane smiled, "I know." Jane paused as she pulled the car over. "Maura, thanks…for tonight."

"I had fun."

"Me too," Jane smiled as she held Maura's gaze for a moment. "I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow?"

"No." Maura shook her head. "none."

"Would you at least let me buy you dinner? A way to say thank you for tonight."

"Dinner would be nice," Maura nodded. "Yes that sounds wonderful."

"7?"

"You want to pick me up or would you like to meet at the restaurant?" Maura asked.

"I'll pick you up," Jane said.

"I'll see you at work," Maura smiled and closed the door. She walked down the walk way and up to the front door of her building. She pulled other key and looked back to see Jane still watching her to make sure she got in safe. Maura turned back to the door and smiled. She felt a warm feeling run over her.

Xxxxxxx


	2. I can see Clearly Now

A/N: This story is set during a time of Jane and Maura's friendship that I wouldn't say they're best friends, just good friend who are still learning about each other. I wanted some room for them to get to know new things about each other and feel they can do that better from an earlier point in their friendship.

xxxxxxx

"Flowers?" Maura's lab assistant smiled. "Someone sent you flowers. Who or what did you do to deserve this honor?" she teased.

"I have no idea," Maura said taking the offered flowers. She waited politely till her assistant left her alone and pulled out the card. "Thank you for a nice night. You were a great help. Jane." Maura smiled and lowered her nose to the tulips and took in their soft fragrance. She dialed Jane's number.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, its Maura."  
"Hey Maura," Jane smiled for the first time that day. She turned her chair to the side so she had more privacy. Frost noticed her action and tilted his head sideways wondering what his partner was doing.

"I just got your flowers," Maura smiled through the phone. "They're beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you liked them," Jane said softly.

"You didn't have to do that though…I already told you it was my pleasure helping out. Besides, I had a lot of fun last night. It's nice to have someone you can connect on that level with and not have those worries."

"Worries?" Jane asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like…well you know a relationship or having to worry about giving off the wrong signals," Maura said taking a breath, "let's be honest, there's not many women in our positions, so it's nice to have a girlfriend to talk with when it comes to the job."

"Right," Jane said softly. She felt a rush of disappointment but she wasn't sure why. She didn't have expectations for a relationship with Maura, even though she did think…no…cared very much for her.

Jane heard Frost's phone ring. She was trying to stay in contact with her conversation with Maura, but she sensed her partner's facial expression and body language change. "We'll be right there," Frost said and hung up the phone. He looked at Jane. "We got her."

Jane nodded. "Maura, I have to let you go. Got a lead. I'll see you later on."

"Okay," Maura agreed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Jane hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. At least this day wouldn't end in total disappointment.

Maura signed off on the last of the paper from her autopsies. Her Korsakal phone call made she let out a soft sigh. Korsakally done for the day. The phone rang and for some odd reason her derailed train of thought, this ring actually startled her.

"Isles," Maura said answering the phone.

"Maura it's Jane," Jane said from her cell phone. "I'm going to need to take a rain check for tonight."

"Oh, okay." Maura said. A part of her was disappointed. She had been looking forward to seeing Jane tonight. There was silence on the other end. "Why do I have I feeling you're going to be asking me to stay late and run some tests?"

"Go with that feeling," Jane smiled. "We got her."

"Her? You mean you were right."

"Hey- it's what I don't get paid the big bucks for." Jane chuckled.

"On my way," Maura said hanging up the phone and grabbing her bag.

"Nice work detectives," Maura said looking back and forth between the four of them.

"Don't thank us," Korsak laughed. "Rizzoli gets the credit for this one."

"Not entirely," Jane smiled as she locked eyes with Maura. Maura felt a blush creep up her cheek. Frost watched the exchange and looked back at Jane.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm think a few beers would be a great way to end this evening." Frost looked around at the group.

"I'm in," Korsak smiled.

" "Sure," Jane nodded. The group turned its attention to Maura. "You coming Doc?" Jane asked.

"Um…sure," Maura nodded. "Don't want to be the only one out."

"Great let's get out of here…" Frost smiled as he handed Jane her jacket. Something was fishy and he couldn't wait to get her alone and talk to her about it.

"To Jane," Korsak said raising his drink.

"Jane!" they all cheered and held up their beers.

"Okay…okay," Jane smiled. "No more…please."

"So modest," Frost laughed feeling relaxed and good. He looked at his watch. "Geez my girl is going to be all over me if I don't get home."

"See…that's why I enjoy the single life," Jane smiled at Frost. "No worries. No one to piss off if I'm not home on time," she winked. "But…I am envious."

"Of my life?" Frost laughed. "…please."

"What's not to be envious of," Korsak declared. "Beautiful girl…hell I'm envious."

Maura watched with a smile as the Detectives seemed so at ease with one another.

"Well I'm jealous as hell," Jane smiled. She could feel the warmth of Maura radiating so close to her. She was fighting the urge to just lay her head on Maura's shoulder. Oh hell, yeah she was drunk. But at this point, she didn't care. That was the beauty of being drunk.

"Jane you're drunk," Frost giggled.

"And jealous," Jane said correcting him. "You forgot jealous…you have woman who loves you, protects you…cares about you. People who look up to you, admire you…someone to come home to- you have what I dream about," Jane said the last part so softly that only Frost and Maura heard her.

"How about you Maura?" Korsak asked. "You jealous oryou enjoying the single life?"

"I guess it's a tossup," Maura said. She was nowhere near as close to feeling good as the Detectives were. She was only on her third drink and was babying that as is.

"So we have an undecided, …ahhh- hell I forgot already," Korsak laughed as he looked into his beer mug. "Okay. I'm calling it."

"Me too," Frost laughed.

"Me three," Jane agreed and stood.

Maura and Frost where the only two still sober ones. "Jane you want me to give you a ride home?" Frost asked.

"I can take her," Maura spoke up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Maura nodded.

Jane watched the exchange and smiled. "I can answer for myself you know. I am here still, in the room."

"Right," Maura looked to her left and nodded. "Sorry."

"So'K," Jane smiled and held Maura's gaze. "I'll go with her," she said turning to her side and looking at Frost. "Thanks though Partner."

Frost smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"10-4," Jane slurred slightly.

xxxxxxx

"You sure you're okay with me driving you car? If you want we can take a cab."

"I trust you," Jane said handing over her keys. The cool night's air, for spring, helped to snap Jane out of her buzz just a bit. "I feel so much better."

"About?" Maura asked as she started the engine.

"Just this case. I can't believe she just confessed like that. It's finally over," Jane said closing her eyes slightly.

"I thought I was the only one who took work home with me?" Maura stated and looked in Jane direction. Jane was asleep and snoring. "Guess not," Maura said softly and smiled. She pulled Jane's jacket up just enough so it was coving her upper body. Maura took this moment to appreciate Jane. It was a rare to never chance had so she held on to it with both hands. She took in Jane's softened facial expression and parted lips. She looked so at peace and relaxed. Maura suddenly realized the lengths in which she would go to keep Jane safe and protected…and how much she truly cared for the woman. She smiled and put the car in drive.

xxxxxxx

Maura drove. She was still trying to figure out the best way to do this. She could drop Jane off at her place, but then how would she get home? She could drive to her own home?

"Jane?" Maura said softly as she opened the passenger door. "Come on Jane," she whispered pulling Jane out of the car.

"We home?" Jane asked through half closed eyes.

"Yeah…we're home," Maura said softly. A sudden warm feeling crossed her heart. She heard Jane's voice ringing through her ears, 'someone to come home to you have what I dream about' Jane had said an hour before. She led Jane up her stairs and through her front door. "Come on," Maura said softly leading Jane into her bedroom. Jane fell back into the bed. Maura wondered how much of state was from alcohol and how much of it was brought on by the sheer exhaustion she knew Jane had been feeling for the last few weeks while trying to close this case.

"It all came to head today didn't it Jane," Maura said softly as she helped the detective take off her shoes. She pushed her into the bed and covered her with the blanket. Maura grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and slipped into the Boston PD t-shirt and sweats Jane had given her the night before. She got some Tylenol and a large glass of water for Jane and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. She checked on Jane one last time and smiled as she closed the door partially. She didn't want Jane to wake up in a strange place and become alarmed. Maura made her way to the couch and plopped down on her pillow. She turned the TV on for background noise and felt herself doze off to the smile of Jane in her mind.

xxxxxxxx


	3. You didn't know?

A/N: Than k you to all the people who have added this to your follow and favorites list. That means so much.

xxxxx

"Rizzoli," Jane said into her cell phone. She had been jotting down her notes from the previous integration.

"Jane?"

"Ya… Who is this?"

"It's me…Mel."

"Oh My god," Jane smiled. "Mel…how are you? It's been so long!"

"I wasn't sure if I could call you or not. This was the number they had for you at records." Mel said hesitantly into the phone. "I wasn't sure if I should call."

"No…always. I'm glad you did," Jane said warmly. "What's it been….five years?"

"Sounds about right," Mel answered.

"How's Danny?" Jane asked. There was a silence on the other end. Jane closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Bad question to ask?"

"No of course not," Mel answered honestly. "I…Danny passed away two years ago."

Jane hung her head. "God Mel…I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't know."

"His cancer came back," Mel said.

"Jeez," Jane said holding her breath. "Some friend I am."

"Jane, you didn't know. It's not like I went out of my way to stay in touch with you either. I just…well I'm going to be in town later this week to see my sister. I thought I'd come by for a visit. I was hoping maybe we could do coffee or something?" Mel asked hopeful.

"Of course," Jane said. "Anytime…I'll work around your schedule. Just let me know."

"Okay, great."

"Why don't I give you my cell phone number," Jane said giving Mel her number. "Just call me anytime. I always have it with me. Do you need someone to pick you up from the airport?"

"No…I think I'm okay. My sisters going to pick me up."

"Okay," Jane said softly. "I'll be looking forward to your call."

"Me too," Mel answered.

"Mel," Jane said softly. "I'm really sorry…about Danny."

"It's okay…he is finally at peace. I'll call you Jane."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jane hung up her phone and shook her head. "You okay?" Frost asked from across the way.

"No," Jane said placing her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Jane?"

Jane considered her words. "That was my friend Melanie Gibson. She's coming for a visit this week."

"Why then do you look like you lost your best friend?" Frost asked curious.

Jane just locked eyes with him. "Cause I just found out I did." She stood from her desk and walked into the bathroom. She felt like she was going to throw up. Danny was gone.

Danny. Melanie. She met Danny in college. He was a funny guy who lived across the hall. He had gotten sick his freshman year of college. Cancer. Danny and his girlfriend, Melanie, had come to mean the world to Jane. They were the troublesome threesome. As Danny's sickness went into remission, the three were inseparable.

But people grow up and grow apart. And now Jane learned a valuable lesson. Nothing…no matter how sure it seemed…was set in stone. She splashed cold water on her face. She honestly believed Danny and Mel would make it. Married and finally had the world before them. Poor Danny.

"Jane?" came the soft voice from the door. Jane turned to look up at Maura. "Frost said you came in here. He was a little worried. He asked me to come and check on you. You okay?"

"Maura," Jane said softly as she felt a tear escape. She felt herself break down as Maura rushed up to her. Maura was caught off guard. Never in her years with Boston Homicide has she ever seen a weak side to Jane.

"It's okay," she said holding open her arms and pulling Jane into a hug. "It's okay."

"He's gone," Jane said softly, "and I didn't know. I didn't get to say goodbye." Maura just held her, this woman of strength who for the first time, or so at least Maura assumed since this sign of weakness was not a typical Jane gesture…she needed to just be held and comforted. Maura was happy to be there and help. After all, what were friends for?

xxxxxxx

Jane hated being a victim. She hated when others had to be victims too. That was in part why she joined the force. Standing up for the voiceless person and making sure things turned out fair…that was what it was all about.

"You've been quiet this week for obvious reason," Frost said as they drove to the crime scene. "But even more so today. You want to talk Jane?"

"I met Mel last night for dinner."

"Oh," was all Frost said. He nodded and wondered how to proceed. "How'd it go?"

"Almost felt complete," Jane said softly. She shook her head. "I kept looking up expecting to see Danny sitting right there next to her side…and I swear to God Frost, just once I thought I did."

"Losing a husband or wife, that's got to be rough."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "She looked good though. She was always a strong woman. I always admired that about her. It's one of those things that drew me to her and Danny in the first place."

"Makes sense," Frost nodded. He looked at Jane. "I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Frost asked softly.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "I know."

"I mean…if there was ever something else going on in your life…like something other than last night…you know you could talk to me about it. Right?"

"Frost?" Jane raised her eye brawl. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked with a smirk. Frost held her face for a second and looked back to the road. It was the first time he'd seen her smile since the beginning of the week, and that was from something Maura had moved into her personal space and whispered in her ear.

"I just mean…stuff, yeah…stuff."

"No wonder you have troubles communicating with your woman," Jane chuckled. "Frost- I know I can come to you with anything. Thank you."

"We're here…" he mumbled and went into game face as they pulled up before the building

"Great," Jane seconded his mumbled and placed her own game face on.

They got out of the car. "What do you got?" Rizzoli asked approaching Maura who looked at her with appreciation.

"One female. Unidentified. She's No ID."

"Sexual assault?"

"No signs of trauma but I won't feel comfortable with that till I get her on my table. Looks like someone or something scared the attacker off because," Maura pointed to the start of some rope knots. "These are not finished."

xxxxxx

Back at the station Jane looked at the board. "Victim's name is Angela Pero. She was 27. Angela was seen leaving Paddy's Pub at approximately 1:15 a.m. with a thus far unidentified male approximately 34-38 years of age. We're still working on someone who can get us a sketch." Rizzoli said checking her folder.

"Okay Rizzoli and Frost I want you two out scouting local bars around Paddy's. Also see if we can work a sketch up…I don't care what they saw. We might be able to get lucky." Korsak said. "I'm going to start a background check. See if we have any new visitors in town…someone who have a history with the ladies and our infamous date rape substance."

"Got it," Frost nodded..

"Give me a second will ya Frost," Jane smiled and held her finger up. "I need to make a call."

"Oh…okay," Frost nodded and smiled, "How about I wait in the car?"

"Okay."

Jane heard the ring. "Isles."

"Maura," Jane said. "How you doing?"

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Good."

"What's going on Detective? Any new leads" Maura asked with an amused smile.

"No…just calling really quick to see how your days going."

"Ahh, yeah," Maura said now with intrigue in her voice. Detective Rizzoli calling to ask me about my day? Interesting. "Good."

"How about you?"

"We're on our way out now to see if we can find anything on Angela's case."

"Good luck," Maura said. "Hey…maybe later if you're off…we can grab dinner or a drink or something. I feel like I've been living in this basement lately."

"Sure," Jane said excitably and then tried to calm herself. "That'd be great. I'll call you when I'm done here."

"I'll be waiting." Maura said softly, "Goodbye Detective."

"Goodbye Doc."

xxxxxxxxx

Jane knocked lightly on the ME's door. "Jane, hello."

"Hello Maura," Jane smiled.

"I thought you were going to call." Maura asked signing off on a paper.

"I was…but then I figured I was right in the building so why not just come on down," Jane answered.

"Makes sense. Let me just finish this real quick. Please have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Jane said plopping down.

"Long day?"

"Yeah- something like that." Jane said rubbing her temples. Maura closed the file she had been looking at.

"Let's get out of here," she said standing and grabbing her briefcase. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Sounds perfect. What did you have in mind?" Jane asked.

"How about Italian?"

"Say no more," Jane smiled as she held the door for Maura and they walked out turning the light off. "My kind of food," she winked.

xxxxxxxx

"So then the guy says, 'I thought she looked familiar.'" Jane said in-between laughs coming from not just herself but Maura as well.

"He didn't!" Maura laughed.

"He did…oh I wanted to laugh so hard…but it wasn't the right time or place."

"You sure do have great stories," Maura smiled.

"I feel like I'm monopolizing the conversation here," Jane said softly as she locked eyes with Maura. "You need to feel free to tell me to shut up."

Maura laughed as she sipped her wine. And placed it back on the table. "And keep that away from me too…we all know what happened last time you and I were together around a glass of wine." Maura giggled again.

"Oh…after the day I had Detective…this was a much needed release. Thank you." Maura detected Jane's smirk and raised eye brawl. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. "What?" Maura asked knowing Jane had a comment.

"Nothing."

"What?"

Jane chuckled, "I was being dirty."

"Dare I ask?"

"I was going to say, 'Surly you can come up with some better form of release after a bad day.'" Jane said between a sly smile. She noticed the blush crawl up Maura's neckline. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was just teasing you."

"No…it was good," Maura nodded. "Sadly…I'm not in the position for that form of release. At least my social calendar hasn't exactly been full lately."

"Really?" Jane asked shocked.

"You sound so surprised."

"I am," Jane said honestly.

"Why's that?" Maura asked amused.

"I mean…well lets looks at this objectively shall we?"

"Okay," Maura played along.

"First…you're smart. You're…well beautiful doesn't seem to do you justice. You successful. Who wouldn't want to date you?" Jane stated sipping her wine. It was now Maura's turn to be at a loss for words. Hearing Jane say those things about her….this woman who she had so much respect and admiration for…Maura couldn't help but smile. "You're too generous," Maura smiled.

"No…I'm honest."

"What about you?" Maura asked hoping to take the spot light off her.

"What about me?" Jane repeated the question.

"Are you involved with some tall dark handsome someone?" Maura smiled. Jane just held her gaze and lowered her head. "No…no tall, dark, handsome someone."

"Why's that?"

"Not what I'm looking for…at this point."

"Oh…so you're position is strictly one of choice?" Maura asked amused. "I believe that. You could have any guy you wanted eating out of your hand," she smiled. Jane nodded and gulped the last of her wine.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Jane," Maura said noticing her friend body posture change. "Did I say something? I…I was just playing with you."

"Oh no…it's not you," Jane said. "Must be the wine," she smiled.

"I'm glad we have this," Maura said softly. "I…I really enjoy your company Jane."

"Thank you," Jane smiled. "Feelings mutual."

"I don't know, there's just something about you that I feel so at ease around. You always make me smile." Maura continued on. "I…I missed this feeling."

"Feeling?" Jane asked softly. A small part of her heart hoped it was the same feelings she had been having. She perked up and leaned in closer to Maura.

"This feeling of friendship…I miss having a close friend."

"Friend," Jane repeated and pulled back slowly pouring more wine. "right." Maura just watched Jane's reaction. She noticed the look of guilt and regret. She decided she'd think or talk about that later.

xxxxxxxx

"I came by to see you last night," Maura's lab tech said knocking at her door. "Must have missed you."

"Yeah I ended up leaving at a normal time," Maura laughed. "Went out for dinner."

"Sounds like fun. Do I know him?" the Tech asked amused. She quickly noticed the flowers on Maura's desk.

"It was Jane Rizzoli. No 'him'," Maura smiled.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," The tech asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes," Maura said amused by her reaction.

"Hum."

"Hum what?"

"Nothing."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Who sent you the flowers?"

"Jane…"

"Ah."

"Ah what?"

"Maura…this dinner…was it one of a friendly nature or…something…more."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Maura asked.

"Detective Rizzoli."

"What about her?"

"Well…it's been more than rumored that she prefers the company of woman." The tech stated softly. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. I say more power to her. Hell after the last few guys I dated…women are sound better and better with each passing day."

"Wait…wait…Are you telling me Jane's gay?"

"Well I can't say for sure…but…well it's not like this is a complete shock to you right?" the tech asked trying to gauge Maura's reaction. Maura didn't answer she just looked down at her desk. "Or…it could be."

"I didn't know."

"Well what's the big deal right? I mean…clearly you're just friends…right? You are just friends?"

"I…yes…just friends."

"So then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Right," Maura said softly and glanced out the window catching sight of the flowers.

xxxxxxxxx


	4. Hello? Anyone home? It's me, Jane

A/N: Thanks for all the love guys.

Detective Rizzoli and Detective Frost both sat in the integration room with a man who they had picked up that fit the description of the man seen leaving with Angela Pero. From behind the screen Dr. Maura Isles and Korsak stood watching the interrogation. Maura sometimes enjoyed watching the Detectives of the Boston Homicide unit in action.

"So…you say you have nothing to hide. Well where were you on that Friday?"

"I told you already- I don't remember. I was out with some of my old Frat brothers. We got drunk…fast. If you want more accurate details then that you'll have to ask one of them," the suspect said.

"Fine…give us some names and numbers we'll be sure to follow up on that," Frost said pulling out a pen and paper. The suspect just looked at him blankly.

"What…nothing to say?" Jane asked as she rose from her chair. "Afraid to get your little buddies in trouble?"

"I didn't do anything," the suspect said growing angrier. "You're wasting your time with me."

"Oh why don't you let us be the judge of that," Jane said. She was close to getting something out of him. The suspect looked at Frost and then back at Rizzoli.

"I'm thirsty. I want something to drink please. I'm cooperating- it's the least you can do."

Both Rizzoli and Frost looked at the window. They left the suspect alone in the room. "We can't get him," Jane said looking at Maura. "I know he knows something. I can feel it."

"He seemed close to cracking. He knows something. He might not be directly related to this case…but his anger is rising." Frost said and looked back to his partner. "Jane…I think you can press his button better than me. He seems like he has a problem with women."

"You noticed that too?" Jane chuckled and glanced through the glass. "Alright I'll give it a try."

"Be careful," Korsak said. "Push him…but not too far." Jane nodded and grabbed a soda. She locked eyes with Maura for a brief second and smiled an encouraging one. Maura looked down and Jane noticed her pull away. That was a little cold and distant? 'Okay,' she thought. She re-entered the room.

"Something to drink," she handed the drink to him.

"Where did the guy go?"

"My partner?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"He's got more important things to be doing then listen to you ramble on and on about something that makes no sense to us."

The suspect held Jane's gaze for a moment. He smiled and nodded. He could play games too.

"So…what's a woman like you doing playing cop?"

Jane smiled, "and he goes right to the insults. Creative."

"I was at that bar…but I didn't do anything to that girl. I swear."

"So tell me who did."

"I don't remember."

"So you remember being at the bar, you remember that girl…but you just can't jog your memory enough to remember which one of your little buddies needed to drug some poor girl to get her in bed."

Jane detected the twitch in his eyes. "What is this some lame oath you and your brothers took back from the college days?" Jane asked.

"Screw you," the suspect said.

"For a college boy I'd expect better vocabulary."

He stood up and charged Jane. "You don't know anything you stupid bitch…he's going to keep going. Nothing you or I do will stop him," he hissed out as he pushed her back into a wall. Jane, caught off guard for a second swept her foot behind his leg and took him down before Frost could get into the room. She looked up as Frost cuffed the suspect. "Did you hear that…we have a confession," she smiled.

"Jane," Frost said reaching out and pulling back. "Your nose."

"He tagged me?"

"Yeah," Frost said.

"And assaulting a police officer…that's two smart moves you made today, buddy." Jane said flinching as she touched her nose.

"Are you okay?" Maura and Korsak asked as Jane came back into the room.

"Yeah," Jane answered.

"Go to the hospital and get that checked out," Korsak said.

"I'm fine," Jane waved him off. "It's not even bleeding anymore."

"You sure?" Maura asked concerned. She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jane said softly looking down at Maura's hand on her shoulder. Maura watched Jane's eyes and pulled her hand away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Any options?" Korsak asked.

"Undercover work," Frost suggested.

"Keep talking," Korsak smiled.

"Well if we know his favorite location that could be enough to give us insight to a lead. We send in an undercover uniform."

"At this point we're running out of options. With the DNA coming back negative we're playing by his rules now. So I say we change the game," Jane agreed with the two men.

"Glad to hear it Rizzoli," Korsak said, "cause you're the girl for the job."

"Wait…are you sure that's such a good idea," Maura said looking at the group. She knew she had no say, but this could be dangerous.

"It's not like she hasn't done this before," Korsak laughed. "She's the top dog."

"Thanks…I think," Jane smiled at Korsak. "Excuse me for one second will you boys?" She pulled Maura into the other room.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing's wrong," Maura shook her head. "I just don't know if you're the right person for the job. It could be dangerous. You could get hurt," Maura said.

"I can do this Maura…" Jane said determined.

"I know you can…I just meant…well what if…"

"What?" Jane asked softly. She looked into Maura's eyes and saw the genuine concern and fear present. "I'll be okay," she said softly taking Maura's hand in her own. Maura squeezed it and nodded.

"I know," Maura whispered her voice cracking. "but what if something were to happen to you?"

"You that worried about me?" Jane asked as she reached up and pushed the fallen hair out of Maura's face. She gently cupped the side of Maura's face. "Don't worry."

"I'm trying not to." Maura realized it was far easier said then done.

The cough startled both women. Jane lowered her hand as Maura jumped about four feet back and away from Jane. "Didn't mean to interrupt," Frost said embarrassed.

"It's okay. What is it?" Jane asked.

"Cap's looking for an answer."

"I'll do it," Jane said. Frost nodded and closed the door.

"Maura…"

"I have to go," Maura said.

"Wait a second," Jane said. "Are you mad at me?"

"No…why would I be? You're doing your job," Maura laughed nervously.

"Why are you running away? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No…not at all. I have to get going. I have plans this evening."

"Oh…oh…okay," Jane smiled politely. "Work stuff?"

"No…a date," Maura said bringing her eyes back to Jane's.

"A date?" Jane said half shocked half hurt. "A date."

"Yeah," Maura did her best to smile but inside…she was hurting.

"Great…well have a good time," Jane smiled as she walked toward the door.

"Bye," Maura smiled and left as Jane walked away in the other direction.

xxxxxxxxxx

That had been four days ago. Four days and Maura and Jane had not said as much as one word to each other. Although…Jane had tried her best. She had called Maura at both work and home, leaving many messages. But by the third day it became clear Maura was either avoiding her or had been abducted by Aliens. Jane had hoped for the latter.

"What's up?" Frost asked as Jane hung up her phone.

"We're set for tonight."

"Good." Frost said watching as Jane played with the pen on her desk. "Nervous?"

"No."

"Good." Frost said. "Did you call her?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Yeah," Jane said softly glancing around the room. "She isn't calling me back."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Frost said. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

"I could eat."

"Let's grab something to eat before it all hits the fan tonight," Frost smiled.

"Sure. Sounds good."

xxxxxxxxx

Frost and Jane sat at the table. "God," Jane muttered under her breath.

"what?"

"Nothing…bad memories."

"The food not good here?" Frost asked. "I heard it's great."

"I…never mind." Jane shook her head. "The food is good here."

"So you've been before?"

"Yeah."

Jane looked up and saw Maura enter the restaurant on the arm of some guy. "And the night keeps getting better," she said softly. Frost turned around and saw.

"How serious were you guys?"

"Nothing. We weren't even dating." Jane answered.

"But you still managed to fall huh?" Frost asked softly looking his partner in the eyes. Jane looked down and nodded.

"Hard."

"Excuse me Ms?" Frost said calling for his waitress. "Could we get those dinners to go?"

"Sure," the waitress said nodding. "I'll be right back with them."

"Thanks," Frost smiled. "Come on…we're getting out of here." Jane didn't argue she simply stood and let Frost lead the way.

Maura saw Jane and Frost leaving and grabbing their food. "Excuse me," she said softly to her date. She stood and walked to near the door.

"Hey stranger," she smiled to Jane who met her with a cold gaze unlike the warm inviting eyes she usually saw.

"I'll be in the car," Frost said looking between the two women.

xxxxxxx


	5. Don't Wait to Say It

A/N: Special thanks for all the new followers to this story. I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying it. Thanks again for the support.

xxxxxx

"Can we talk," Maura asked leading Jane to the side.

"You sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Really Maura? Well geee hmmmm let me think? Considering I've been calling you for three days straight and never once getting one return phone call…you tell me."

"I've been busy," Maura said coolly.

"I can see," Jane said looking past Maura's shoulder to the far side of the restaurant.

"Don't," Maura said. "He's got nothing to do with this."

"Okay, if you say so."

"What are you getting at?" Maura asked now becoming frustrated.

"I don't know Maura. I mean one minute you're my best friend and the next you act like I'm non-existent. What's up with that?"

"I've been…"

"Busy uh-huh- says you," Jane said in a hush. "I say you're avoiding a much bigger topic here."

"Such as?"

"You know what," Jane said looking around. "I know you do."

"I don't know what you want from me Jane," Maura replied softly.

"I want you," Jane said putting out on the line. "You already knew that. And I thought…for one second as small as it may be…you wanted me too."

"I can't…Jane I can't give you what you want." Maura said calmly looking down.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"Jane," Maura said slowly and brought her eyes up to see what looked like unshed tears. "I can't give you what you want," Maura repeated herself this time in barely a whisper.

"Well that's that then isn't it?" Jane said softly. "I have to go…Frost is waiting."

"Jane…"

Jane stopped and turned back around to glance at Maura who looked to be in as much pain as she was. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jane whispered. "For once…I thought I was right about it."

"What?"

"One day…you'll figure it out. Enjoy your evening, Maura." Jane said as she opened the door and left.

Maura watched her form retreat and hung her head. 'It's better this way,' she thought to herself and walked back to the table.

xxxxxxxx

"She's in site," came the soft voice. "Rizzoli if you can hear me, toss your hair with your hand."

Jane Rizzoli tossed her fingers through her hair. "Okay boys, we've got eyes and ears in place."

Jane sipped from her drink. Her mind should be on the case…but it wasn't. How could she be so wrong? She shook her head and ordered another drink. She felt like someone had ripped at her heartstring. It was like cupid himself was playing a practical joke on her.

"Such a fool," she mumbled.

"He is…whoever he is," the man said softly. "You alone tonight?"

"Not anymore I'm not," Jane smiled.

"We got one. He fits one of the descriptions of the brothers we have. Jane can you keep him interested?"

Jane, to answer the question gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you work out too," she smiled.

"She's good," Korsak laughed from the van outside. Frost, who was placed at a table at the opposite end of the bar watched from behind unnoticeable eyes.

"So…this fool…what did he do?"

"He broke my heart," Jane answered honestly.

"I can tell. I have just the trick to keep your mind off it."

"Really?"

"Yes…a dance," he said holding out his hand. Jane looked at him.

"I'm not much in the mood for dancing," she said softly. "Thanks though."

"Well how about you at least let me buy you a drink," the man said giving the bartender a heads up and a wink.

"Sure…that sounds good."

The bartender returned with her drink. She watched carefully to make sure the man next to her didn't touch her drink. She blinked once and then twice. She was definitely letting this Maura thing get to her.

"You okay?" the man asked softly.

"Yes…It's just…I mean how…"

"The other guy still?" the man said placing his hand on her arm. "I thought we were past that already. Forget him. He's nothing. After all…he left a fine woman like you all alone."

Jane smiled. She felt herself slip into a haze. Something was not right. She shook her head. She tried to think of what her single was if something had gone wrong. She couldn't remember. She blinked once and then twice again. She giggled and looked around the room.

"Feel good?" he asked. "How many of those have you had?"

"Just two…" Jane smiled. "This one and the one before…" Jane looked at the bar tender who winked at her. "Shit…"

"Don't touch her!" a man yelled from the dance floor as another man tried to dance with his girlfriend. Two fists went flying, as one man was knocked back into another group of bikers. What started out as a small fight erupted into a hell on earth.

Chairs started flying and before Frost knew what happened, he along with the other six men at the backside of the table was engulfed in a fight. "I've lost visual," Frost yelled before a chair hit his back sending him down.

"Something's not right!" Korsak yelled as jumped out of the van and rushed into the bar. "Check the backside," he yelled as he made his way inside. "Rizzoli!"

"Frost!" Korsak called out as he saw Frost make his way out of the back door. "Where is she?"

"She's not with you?"

"No!"

They made their way back inside. Frost pulled out his walkie-talkie. "I need a lock down on Sixth and Brown. I need all available cars in the area. We've got a Detective missing."

"She's not back here…" Korsak called out as he made his way through the fighting crowd.

"Start in that direction…I want this place locked down. Someone saw something and no one leaves till we get it out of them!"

Xxxxx

Jane's eyes felt heavy. She peeked one open. Her head ached. "What the hell?" she mumbled.

"Well I was going to have some fun…and then I found this," he said tossing the wire she was wearing at her. "You're a cop?"

"I…where am I?"

"Damn drugs Johnny. She's all doped up. We should just do her and dump her. This place is going to be crawling with cops anytime now."

"Shup up man!" Johnny yelled. "I can't think when you're yapping at the mouth like that."

Jane tried to get up when she felt a fist connect with the side of her head. She rolled to her side when she felt the kick. "Stop…" she cried out. "Please."

"Aww- never had no pig beg me for it," he laughed. "Come on pig…beg me…beg me."

Jane slowly coming out of her haze tried to move again. She felt the fist connect again, and again. All she could taste was blood in her mouth. She felt her eyes rolls to the back of her head as darkness engulfed her.

xxxxx

Maura heard her cell phone ringing but she chose to ignore it. Finally after the fourth time she answered. "What?"

"Maura?"

"Yes."

"It's Korsak."

"What can I do for you?"

"I think you need to be here."

"Isn't there someone else you can call? All paperwork was signed off on so unless it's relevant to the…"

"It's Jane."

Maura felt her heart stop and her breath cease. "What is it?" she asked getting up from the table and grabbing her jacket.

"Maura? What is it? Where are you going?" her date asked. Maura didn't respond. She just rushed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura stood outside the window watching Jane hooked up to the tubes and breathing machine. She knew Frost and Korsak were talking to her but she wasn't hearing them. She felt like she was in a dream. Frost looked at his Captain and pulled him away, giving Maura a moment alone.

She lowered her head and felt the tears wash down. She placed her hand to the glass and knew that in that moment she'd give anything just to touch Jane…to give her the comfort she knew she needed.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"No…no," Maura said softly and shook her head. "She's my…my…"

"I think I know what you're saying," the nurse nodded her head in understanding. "You can go in."

"Thank you," Maura said softly as she made her way into the ICU.

xxxx

"They're both dead," Frost said.

"Good…" Korsak said under his breath making sure no one heard him. "Jesus Frost, tell me they didn't…didn't"

"No. Nothing. She took a bad beating from those SOB's but we found her in time."

"Thank God," Korsak said. He felt sick to his stomach. Jane was like a daughter to him.

"She's in bad shape. But she's tough. She's going to be okay," Frost said looking back to the room. "I can't believe this happened."

"Me either," Korsak said. "The bartender working with the guy. It makes sense. That's why Jane never knew…she was anticipating the suspect to put something in drink, little did she knew she already had the damn drugs in her system." He paused. "Where is Maura?"

xxxxxx

"Rizzoli," Maura said softly sitting down next to her. "Jane…Jane."

All she heard in response was the soft whizzing of the breathing machine. "God Jane…I can't stand to look at you like this. I mean…this isn't you. This isn't the Jane I know." Maura looked around to make sure she had privacy. "Please open your eyes and laugh at me. Hell, yell at me if you want to. Just open those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"She'll be okay," Frost said softly as he came into the room unnoticed. Maura pulled away from Jane, again, as though she was caught doing something she shouldn't.

"You don't have to do that," Frost said shaking his head. "Not on my account."

"Do what?"

Frost just held her gaze for a moment. "You know what Maura." He paused. Maura felt a soft hand lift over her own. She and Frost looked down to see Jane with one open eye. Her other eye was swollen shut.

"There's my champ," Frost smiled. He looked up at Maura. "I'll go get a nurse." He left them alone.

"Jane," Maura said softly. "Thank God," she whispered. She reached down and caressed the side of Jane's face that had not been beaten. She felt the tears flow freely now.

Jane looked around her room. Four days later and she was feeling better already. Her sides still ached…but all else was on its way back to normal. "Hey stranger."

"Not more flowers," Jane laughed. "I've got no more room."

"Well I felt like sending more love," Frost smiled.

"Sweet."

"Already have four ready to serve home cooked meals ready for you when they spring you this afternoon."

"She didn't," Jane laughed.

"Oh…she did," Frost smiled. "Even your favorite."

"Chili?"

"Is there any other?"

"God…I can't wait to get out of here Frost…it's driving me mad." Jane laughed.

"I can imagine," Frost looked around her room. "Mind if I take a peak?"

"Please by all means."

Frost glanced at all the cards. There was some from Korsak. There were some from the ME's office. Boston PD and various surrounding departments sent some as well. There were two different sets from Maura.

"Well…don't you have some major fans."

"I'm popular what can I say."

"She been here since the other day?" Frost asked softly.

"Boy you waste no time do you?" Jane asked laughing. "No…she has not."

"She called?"

"Yes. Once."

"So…"

"So…" Jane mimicked Frost's voice. "Frost," she said finally and smiled. "We're just friends."

"Okay…I won't push it."

"Good."

"But you didn't see her that night Jane. Wow- was she worried and upset about you."

"Really?" Jane asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah," Frost smiled and sat down to give her the story.

xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a soft knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Jane yelled out to no one. "I love to say that," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey," Maura smiled. "May I come in?"

"That depends," Jane lifted her eye brawl. "You here to cook for me?"

"Yes I am."

"By all means…come in." Jane opened the door fully as Maura made her way in. Jane saw the bag Maura carried with her. "What's that?"

"An overnight bag," Maura smiled. "I thought…well I know how tough it's going to be the next few days…and having an extra set of hands and someone to help out around here might come in handy."

"You'd do that for me?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Maura smiled.

"You can put your stuff in the bedroom," Jane said pointing in the distance.

"okay," Maura smiled and made herself at home. "But I have your word you won't charge me rent?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Heck no…you clean and cook for me…we'll call rent even." Jane answered as she winced slightly.

"When was the last time you had your pain meds?" Maura asked.

"Ahhh…"

"Jane…have got to take those." Maura said sternly. "Any mild variation in pain medication scheduling will…"

"I hate the way they make me feel Maura," Jane whined.

"God you sound worse than a little kid," Maura mumbled and handed Jane two pills. "Take them before I use excessive force."

"A threat- hum…new scare tactic?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Maura asked smiling.

"Not in this condition no," Jane nodded and took the pills.

"Should I make you open up and say ah?" Maura asked and then shook her head. "I don't want to know what kind of dirty little things are running through your mind right now."

Jane just laughed. "Maura don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So…dinner was great," Jane said. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure. I like cooking for you," Maura smiled. "You always eat it and you always compliment it. You're going to make some…person very happy someday."

And there it was. The things they'd been skating around since that night before Jane's attack. Before Maura's realization.

"Woman," Jane said softly and held Maura's eyes with her own. "I will make some woman very happy."

"Woman," Maura smiled softly and nodded.

"Maura I think we should talk," Jane said.

"We don't have to," Maura spoke up. "I think we both are clear."

"No…I don't think we are," Jane said shaking her head. "I need you to understand a few things."

"Okay," Maura nodded seeing Jane was very serious.

"First…I don't do this…" Jane said pausing. "I don't open myself up to many people. You're one on a very small list of chosen few."

"Thank you."

"Maura…I don't think it'll come as a shock if I tell you I care about you. Alot."

"No. No it wouldn't."

"But I don't expect anything…you've made your feelings in that department very clear." Jane said looking out the window. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"What is it?" Maura asked. She had a thousand different things she wanted to say, but knew they could wait.

"I'm getting tired," Jane said softly.

"Me too…"

"Bed?" Jane asked yawning.

"Sure…I'll just need to burrow a blanket and pillow for the couch." Maura said pointing to the bedroom.

"Maura…I have a king size bed. Plenty of room for two…with plenty of 'comfort' and 'space' necessary for a good nights rest." Jane walked to the room without turning back.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked following in her footsteps. Jane turned around and held Maura's knowing glance for a second. She smiled softly.

"Positive. Come…time for bed. You can even read me a bedtime story," Jane winked.

"Oh I left my copy of Goodnight Moon at home," Maura smiled back. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to change into something to sleep in."

"What you don't do nude? I do…I hope that won't be a problem?" Jane paused. "I couldn't even get that out without laughing. So much for my lying face. Man, these pain killers are kicking my ass."

xxxxx

A few minutes later, teeth brushed, hair combed, face washed, and pajamas on…Maura emerged from the bathroom. "I love your bathroom Jane. It's so warm. And your tub…how wonderful. I was thinking about a porcelain tub for my bathroom. Did it come with the apartment or did you put it in yourself?" Maura ask as she climbed in under the covers.

"Jane?"

"zzzzzzzz"

Maura smiled as she shifted in the bed. Jane was on her side facing Maura. Maura lay on her back and look up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought how funny life had been lately. Here she was sharing a bed with a beautiful woman who intrigued her, amazed her, and constantly made her question the life she'd chosen. And still…she was afraid of so many things.

She wondered what it would be like if she let go of it all. Her fears. Her insecurities. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. Slowly she turned her head and caught site of the woman sleeping next to her.

"You're the most amazing thing I have in my life Jane Rizzoli. Someday…I'll be able to tell that to you when you're awake," Maura said softly. She ever so gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane let out a soft sigh in her sleep as an arm came out and wrapped itself around Maura's waste. Maura froze. For a moment she though Jane might be awake.

"love you," Jane murmured only to be followed by more snoring sounds. Maura felt a tear creep out and down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Strike 3 You're Out Doc

A:N/ Love to get some reviews on this and if it is working for guys. Thanks.

Maura woke up that morning to find Jane wrapped around her, with a leg draped over her own thigh. She smiled and enjoyed the warmth the beautiful detective provided. She felt safe, loved…and for the first time in a long time…happy.

Jane slowly came out of her sleep. She slowly moved. Maura closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. Jane crept open an eye and noticed she wasn't alone. She quickly remembered Maura was in her bed with her, she had stayed the night to keep an eye on her. Jane smiled at the sincere thought.

What is that? Jane wondered as she quickly realized there was a mound of flesh below her hand. Both eyes popped open and she quickly and quietly pulled out from her grip on Maura. "God," she let out a sigh. "Smooth move Rizzoli," she mumbled and decided coffee was in order. She closed the door behind her.

"How'd you sleep?" Jane asked, as Maura emerged showered and changed for work.

"Good…actually…amazingly well," Maura answered honestly. "You?"

"Good," Jane nodded. "Coffee?"

"Wonderful," Maura agreed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me…thank Mr. Green Mountain breakfast blend. He's the real hero."

"So what do you have planned for today?" Maura asked as she sipped her coffee.

"TV…TV…and then some TV. You?"

"I have labs and then 5 cases to sign off on at some point. Lots of paperwork. Now that my favorite detective is on downtime, I suspect though crime won't take a break too. I should be done about five tonight. So I'll make us dinner when I come home," Maura said as she gathered up her briefcase. Jane just smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Maura asked amused.

"Nothing…I just…forget it."

"What? Tell me please."

"I…it was the way you said you'd be home…it was cute. Ignore me though…I'm on pain killers," Jane smiled. "Have a good day dear," she mocked.

"Thank you honey," Maura winked and took the offered paper. She went to the door and waved as she closed it. Her smile quickly faded as she realized…she was enjoying this game…a lot.

Jane stood on the other side of the door and smiled. "What was that?" she asked no one as she plopped down on the couch and started channel surfing.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Jane said.

"Hey Rizzoli," Korsak smiled.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Calling to see how you're holding up?"

"Can't complain," Jane mumbled through half closed eyes.

"You sound tired."

"yeah…well four different kinds of pain killers and antibiotics would kick your ass too," Jane smiled.

"Point taken," Korsak laughed.

"Can I call you back later?"

"No need. Just wanted to see how the hero was holding up."

"Thanks, I'm fine." Jane shook her head.

"Good to hear," Korsak said. He paused for a moment. "Frost wants to know if you want him to come over and tuck you in?"

"Only he if wants an ass kicking," Jane chuckled.

"You don't want me to say that Jane…I think he's into the kinky stuff."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura opened the door with the key Jane had given her. "I'm home…I'm here," she said softly. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Jane?"

Maura put her briefcase down and wandered around the apartment area. "Jane?" Still no answer. Maura felt her heart sink as panic rose. "God," she mumbled as she started rushing around the apartment. She charged into Jane's bedroom to find no one there. She flung the half open bathroom door and stormed in. There, lying calmly in a tub was a very naked Jane with ear phones on, eyes closed, humming softly. Maura's mouth hung open for a brief second as she gulped. She tried to steer hear eyes elsewhere but the slowly lowered and took in the whole site of the very naked Detective. The very attractive, naked Detective. She backed out of the room slowly and closed the door with her. She glanced down at her watch. She was earlier then she had planned. She shook her head and smiled thankful her friend was okay. Feeling her blush rise, Maura made her way back to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night as they slept, Maura stirred hearing Jane's mumbles become panicked in nature.

"No…no get off me…get off," Jane mumbled in her sleep as she pushed off Maura who was at the other end of the bed. "no...leave her alone…no."

"Jane?" Maura asked through half closed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Maura…no…don't…don't leave please…"

Maura could feel the sweat and heat radiating from Jane's body. "Jane," Maura said softly trying to wake her friend. "it's okay. It's just a dream." A fever perhaps? Maura's medical mind was in overdrive, but her heart was focused on her friend who was clearly distraught.

"Mom…Ma…" Jane began to weep softly as gentle sobs wracked her body.

Maura wasn't sure what to do…so she did what came naturally. She pulled Jane close and held her while she wept in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…you're sleeping with her now?" Maura's lab assistant Cindy asked sipping from her coffee.

"Don't say it like that," Maura said hushing her friend. "God."

"What?" Cindy smiled. "Did I embarrass you?" she winked.

"We're just friends," Maura said. "I'm staying with her for a few days to keep an eye on her till she's all better."

"Um-huh," Cindy smiled again. "Giving her what she needs huh?"

"I'm not…we're not… we're just friends. Don't make me keep saying it."

"Well Maura, I've got lots of close friends. And I've never shared a bed with any of them."

Maura opened her mouth and closed it. Any argument lost on her lips. Cindy just watched her. "Maura…you can talk to me about anything. You know that. We're friends."

"There's nothing to talk about," Maura answered.

"Okay. If you say so," Cindy answered. She could pull something out of Maura she didn't want to share.

"So…do you have a date for the ball next week?" Maura asked.

"I was thinking about going stag," Cindy said. "But then again…where is the fun in that."

"Good point," Maura smiled.

"You have a date?" Cindy asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Are you planning on asking anyone?" Cindy asked raising an eye brow.

"Richard, actually," Maura answered.

"Richard?" Cindy raised her nose. "I thought…maybe…"

"No."

"Why not? Even if you just go as friends."

"Cindy look where we are," Maura said softly. "I don't think I need some rumors about a fling with the Boston Police departments top Detective casting a shadow on my career or hers."

"That's what this is about?" Cindy said slightly upset and a bit caught off guard. "Your job and what people will think?"

"It's not that easy Cindy," Maura said coolly.

"No…not when you make it so complicated it's not," Cindy stated firmly, disappointed in the woman she'd come to idolize, she stood from her seat. "Dr. Isles I never would have figured you a fool."

"Excuse me?"

"See you later." Maura just watched her go.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked through the door of the precinct. It felt good to be back. She smiled as she watched Maura walking down the hall, late for an appointment for a fellow ME. She noticed Jane but did not see her. She didn't have time. She was running late.

"Here she is," Frost smiled. "Welcome back Rizzoli."

"Good to be back," Jane nodded. "So did it all fall to shit with me gone?" she winked.

"We've been waiting your return," Frost said smiling as he walked up and gave Jane a hug. Korsak did as well. "Welcome back Jane."

"What? No cake?" Jane smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frost. Rizzoli. My office please," The Captain called from his door. Frost looked at Jane.

"You haven't been back long enough to tic him off…have you?" he wondered with a wink.

"Who knows?" Jane said standing. They walked into his office.

"What's up Captain?" Frost asked taking a seat. Jane preferred to stand.

"I.A. is investigating us," Korsak said clearly upset and cutting in. He had already been called to the office.

"What?" both Rizzoli and Frost asked in unison.

"You heard him right. We've been under surveillance since Hoyt."

"What? Because some nut job decides to take out a personal attack on me IA thinks we're not doing our jobs?" Jane felt her voice rise.

"Keep your voice down Jane."

"This is BS Captain," Frost said. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"I know that. You know that. But they don't."

"They're going to be interviewing Isles, Korsak, Frost and you Jane."

"Why Maura?" Jane asked curious. "What would she have to do with this?"

"Seems that they feel her…personal…feelings have let her make choices and decisions that under normal circumstances she'd not have made." Korsak looked up and let his eyes linger long on Jane.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jane asked clearly angry. "They're going to hang her out to dry to get to me?"

"No…it means that they're looking for any and every slip we've made…and the ME she is no exception. Listen Rizzoli…this isn't personal….her ties to you…whatever they are- they're your business. I think what IA is referring to is all the times we bend the law just a bit too much. I think it might have broken the camel's back."

Jane shook her head and looked at Frost. "This is bull."

"I know," he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Isles."

"Maura…"

"I take it your Captain spoke with you," Maura said into her phone. She was hoping Jane would call.

"I'm so sorry you're being dragged into this," Jane said softly.

"It's not your fault," Maura laughed. "Besides, I've done nothing wrong. Neither have you. It's okay."

"What a great first day back let me tell you," Jane mumbled. "It's not even ten and I want a drink." Maura chuckled. "I've got to let you go Detective. They are bringing in..."

"No need to explain," Jane said softly. "spare me the gory details. Good luck," Jane said. "See you later maybe?"

"Sure," Maura smiled warmly. For some reason, her day just perked up.

xxxxxx

Maura Isles wore a black short skirt that was just above her knees with a low cut shirt that was very professional if not appealing to the eye. She knew when she walked through the station she could turn a few heads. She wasn't being egotistical; she just knew she could catch a few eyes. She smiled enjoying the look she got from Detective Rizzoli, who just watched her for a second and then looked back down at her desk like she found something suddenly very interesting there.

"Dr. Isles good. You're here," Korsak said.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about Potters death. Can you give me a few," Korsak motioned to the room. She knew she was swaying her hips more than necessary, but what the heck. She paused as she entered the office and glanced back one more time to see both Frost and Jane watching her. She closed the door.

"You're a committed man," Jane said glancing at Frost. "Shame on you."

"Well I'm still alive. Geez-" he smiled looking at Jane. "Besides, what's your excuse?"

"Me? I was not starring."

"Oh yes you were too," Frost said smiling.

"Was not," Rizzoli mumbled.

"Yeah you were."

"Shut up," Jane said looking around.

xxxxxxx

"What do we have?" Frost asked the young beat cop who looked pretty sick to his stomach.

"Female. DOA. Approximately 29 years old. GSW to the head."

"God," Jane said looking at Frost. "Looks like she was at least 6 months pregnant," Jane said shocked.

"Sometimes…I hate this job," Frost said looking at Jane and hanging his head.

"I hear ya," Jane mumbled lowering herself to get a closer look. "Look at the bruising on her arms, and neck…"

"Struggle," Frost asked.

"I'd say so…Maura will be he shortly will have to get a better look." Jane stood. "We need this blocked off and a CSI team in here."

"I'll call them," Frost said pulling out his radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soft knock at the door broke Maura out of her work mode. She looked at the clock and wondered who would be stopping by so late. Glancing out the peep hole she saw Detective Rizzoli standing at her door step. She opened the latch and then unlocked the door. "Hello," she smiled.

"It's not too late is it?" Jane asked.

"No not at all. Come on it," Maura smiled. "I was just reviewing notes from our victim."

"I can come back," Jane gestured toward the door.

"Don't be silly. Come on it," Maura motioned for Jane to take a seat. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Do you have any soda?"

"Diet Coke and Sprite."

"I'll have a diet coke please," Jane smiled.

"Can or glass?"

"So many choices," Jane teased. "I'll take it from the can please."

"Be right back," Maura said standing and grabbing the drink. She returned. "So what's with the late night visit?"

"Well actually," Jane smiled and paused. "You look adorable in jeans. You should wear them more often."

Maura felt a blush cross her face. "I doubt the court would like that. But I'll keep it in mind," she said sipping from her own soda. "You were saying?"

"Oh…yeah…so this charity ball thing…well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Not as a date…well I mean…yes a date, but not like a date date you know? I mean you probably already have a date so it's silly I'm even asking. In fact forget I said anything at all," Jane rambled on. Maura just enjoyed the feeling of the moment she was sharing with Jane.

"I'm sorry," Maura said softly knowing she'd have to break it.

"Already spoken for?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I'm bringing Richard."

"Oh. Okay."

"It's not that I wouldn't love to go with you…believe me I would. I just…"

"Have a boyfriend," Jane smiled and finished for her. "I don't know why I even asked," she said softly. "Of course you'd have a date. I mean look at you."

"Jane," Maura said. "It's not that. It's just that I…well I mean…"

"What?" Jane laughed smiling and trying to break the awkward feeling she had.

"Well I don't think the two of us showing up together would be such a good idea you know?" Maura laughed nervously. "I'm sure the rumors are already flying as is about us."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked confused. And she truly was. Rumors? She had no idea what Maura was speaking too.

"Well we're together a lot."

"Yeah. So?" Jane didn't really like where this was going. 'Watch yourself Doc' Jane thought, this will be strike three.

"Well…I just mean it probably would give people the wrong idea," Maura finished. "You know what I mean?"

"Sadly…yes," Jane nodded. "I guess we wouldn't want that." Jane stood. Strike three. For someone who was so smart, Maura had a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked sad to see Jane leaving.

"I'll see you at work Doc," Jane said softly. Maura knew she had hurt her friend.

"Wait…I didn't explain myself clear enough Jane." Maura was trying to find the words that would ease her friends sadness.

"No…I think you made yourself perfectly clear." Jane placed the soda on the counter. "I should go. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea- me visiting my friend and all," she walked to the door.

"Jane don't be silly," Maura felt panic rise. "Jane wait."

Jane closed the door behind her and wiped the fallen tear.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. A Dance & A Kiss

A:N/ Thanks to all the new followers and to the people who have taken time to review. Hope this is still something you're enjoying.

Jane opened up her apartment door, closed and locked it behind her. She let out a sigh from the long and now worse day she'd had in awhile. "Stupid," she mumbled and shook her head. "What did you think would happen? Did you think she'd declare her love for you? Did you think she'd kiss you? Did you even think she'd say yes?"

Jane saw she had new messages. She pushed the button.

"Hey Jane," Korsak had said softly. "Don't forget you got coffee duty tomorrow. You asked me to call and remind you. So…I'm calling and I'm reminded. See ya."

BEEP

"Jane…you just left here. You're not answering your cell. Look…I'm sorry if I hurt you. Seems I keep doing that when I don't mean to. I'm just looking out for our best interest is all. I hope you understand. Anyway…I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

BEEP

"Hey you…it's Mel. I was thinking about you. Anyway…I had a great time at dinner. I don't think I told you that before. I'm going to be in town next weekend and I thought maybe we could get together again. You…you looked great Jane. Call me, okay? Bye."

BEEP. "You have no more messages."

xxxxxxxxx

Jane pulled out her cell and dialed the number she had gotten to know so well as of late. "Hey, it's me."

"I was hoping you'd call."

"So…about dinner. How would you like to be my date to a ball?"

Mel laughed. "There are no pumpkins and mice involved right?"

"No," Jane smiled. "Just me."

"Well in that case…I'd be honored."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was starring at the wall. She couldn't focus on anything, anything but Jane that was.

Her mind was off in a thousand different placed. The soft knock at her door woke her from her deep thoughts. She looked up to see Cindy coming in.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cindy replied. "Look…I came to say I was sorry about yesterday."

"Why?"

"Cause I think…or at least I feel that I overstepped my bounds. You're my supervisor. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"No. Don't worry about it." Maura waved her off.

"Sure you're not mad?"

"Positive."

"Okay then. Well I better file these," Cindy smiled. "Have a good day."

"Cindy…wait a second," Maura said stopping her friend. "Can you come in here and close the door?"

"Sure," Cindy said closing the door behind her and taking a seat. "What's up?"

"I…you seem so sure of something between Jane and I. Why is it? Just simply because she's gay or bi…or whatever?"

"No. Not at all," Cindy said slightly hurt Maura would imply that. "Maura two women can be friends and nothing more if one of them is gay or bi-sexual. I'm not stupid."

"But why then the assumption of Detective Rizzoli and I?"

"Well I'm not blind," Cindy smiled. "Have you ever taken a step outside of your environment and got a good look of the interaction you and Jane share?"

"No."

"Well you should sometime. You two are quite the team. It's actually amusing to watch." Cindy caught her friends face. "Maura…can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course. She's a wonderful person and friend…"

"No Maura," Cindy cut her off. "Do you like her," Cindy said emphasizing the 'like' this time. Maura considered the words for just a moment.  
"I'm confused."

"Why? What's there to be confused about? She's beautiful, smart, funny, and quite frankly one of the most astonishing people I know. She likes you. You like her…why not go for it?"

"I'm worried…"

"Maura what if she's the one you've been looking for your whole life and you let her slip away because of your career? Your fear?"

"Good point," Maura agreed. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Cindy smiled. "Now I got to get back to work. Have a good one."

"You too," Maura said as Cindy smiled at her one last time and slipped out the office door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

BEEP

"Jane, it's Maura again. It's day three of you not returning my phone calls. I know you're hurt and upset. I don't blame you at all. What I said…it was stupid and I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. I just hope I didn't ruin the best thing I have in my life," Maura sighed. She paused. "I don't care what people think, Jane. I miss you. Call me please."

Maura hung up the phone. It had been three days since her conversation with Cindy. Three days since she'd last seen or heard from Jane. The few times she had been in the upstairs offices, Jane was busy with paperwork, or wouldn't even make eye contact. It broke Maura's heart.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly as she felt tears creep down her cheek.

Jane sat in the darkness of her living room staring at the machine. She wanted so badly to pick up the phone and just talk with Maura. But Jane knew she had to be strong, had to do this for herself.

"I just can't let myself get hurt again," she said softly as she hugged the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Something about the song made Maura gulp the last of her wine. 'Since we've been together. Loving you forever is what I need. Let me be the one you come running too. I'll never be untrue. Let's stay together. Loving you whether times are good or bad, happy or sad.'

"God who wrote this song?" Maura said wiping the tears. "And why am I crying?" she asked no one.

No one.

Alone.

Always alone.

It was choice…partly. At the same time she'd never met anyone she wanted to be around. Anyone who made her feel the way she was feeling right now. Anyone…till Jane.

'We ought to stay together; loving you whether times are good or bad, happy or sad. Let's stay together.'

Maura picked up the remote and shut the stereo off. "Okay enough Al Green for tonight I think," she said softly and stood from her sofa. Tomorrow was the Ball. Jane wouldn't be able to avoid her there. They needed to talk and talk now. She shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked at Frost. "Her blood toxins came back positive for speed," Maura said to the group.

"Speed?" Frost repeated her confused. "Why?"

"I don't know. It was a trace amount."

"Could she have taken it accidentally?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"No…I don't think. Though anything is possible I guess," Maura said.

"The finger prints we were able to lift were not in our database. And given the assault, and sloppiness of the attack…this could easily be a first time attempt," Korsak said. Maura listened to the Detectives as they stood over the victim in the morgue.

"Jane can I speak with you a second," Maura asked grabbing Jane's arm and pulling her into the other room.

"What?" Jane asked slightly irritated.

"Why didn't you return my phone calls?"

"Maura…I've been busy. It's nothing personal. Besides…we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about us right? I just figured it'd be better to stay low key at work. It's okay, really." Jane smiled though inside she was dying. She was doing what was best for Maura and Maura's reputation.

"Jane…I said I was sorry…it's just that…"

"Maura," Jane held up her hand. "It's okay. I said not to worry about it. Let's just forget it happened okay?"

Maura tried to read her friend but at this particular moment she was having a hard time. "I was wondering if the offer for the ball was still on the table?"

"Why?" now more confused than ever Jane couldn't figure her friend out.

"Just because," Maura looked up and held Jane's gaze. "Is it?"

"Sorry," Jane said softly. "I have a date."

"Do I know him?"

"Her."

"Oh. Her?"

"No…you two have never meant. Look…I got to get this stuff filed. I'll see you later tonight though…okay?" Jane smiled and touched Maura's arm. "We're good Maura, okay? No worries. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye," Maura said watching Jane walk down the hall.

xxxxx

"Wow," Mel smiled and looked Jane up and down. "You sure do dress up nicely."

"Yeah- don't get the chance to wear dresses all the often," Jane laughed. "You look amazing Mel."

"Thanks," Mel smiled. "This is the first time I've had a date since…"

"I know," Jane nodded. Mel took her hand in her own.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jane smiled looking down at their locked hands.

"I'll be expecting a dance," she smiled.

"Jonathan," Maura smiled and opened her door. "Come in please," she smiled.

"I'm glad you called and invited me," he smiled and handed her roses. "These are for you."

"Oh Jonathan they're sweet," she smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said softly and kissed her lips quickly. "You look breathtaking."

"Thank you. You do wonderful yourself."

"I love black tie affairs," he smiled.  
"Well then…let's get out of here, huh?"

"Sounds wonderful," he said taking her hand in his own.

xxxxxx

"You're stag?" Korsak asked Frost as he came through the doors.

"Yeah. She is at a conference in Atlanta."

"Oh…I'm sorry. So where's our better half?" he asked looking around for Jane.

"She should be here soon," Frost smiled. "Wow," Korsak looked up. "Jane's here."

"Wow is right…" Frost smiled. Jane took the stairs dressed in a black evening gown. Her hair and make-up was perfect. She was wearing just enough to not look like she was wearing any. A secret her mother had taught her in high school.

"Who's that with her?" Korsak asked.

Frost smiled. "Her date."

"Nervous?" Mel whispered in Jane's ear.

"No. You?"

"You're making a big statement here. You sure you're ready for this?"

"It's not a big statement. Not to those I care about at least. But thanks," she smiled and held Mel's hand. Mel leaned in and whispered something amusing in Jane's ear as a big smile formed on her face. She laughed and led the way to the guys.

"Mel this is Korsak & Frost."

"Interesting names," Mel smiled knowing full well Jane had introduced them as she called them…their last names. "So what is it with cops and last names?"

"There are too many Tom's and Dick's" Korsak smiled and winked. Frost rolled his eyes as Jane chuckled.

"Korsak is a real ladies man Mel…so be careful or you might just end up with your dress at the foot of his bed."

"Charmer huh?" Mel smiled.

"Always," Korsak smiled back.

Frost smiled and hugged Jane. "You look wonderful tonight Jane."

"Thanks. Contrary to popular belief I can pretty up when needed."

The group laughed and Mel smiled at the easiness she felt around these strangers. She could see why Jane cared about them so much. They were her family.

"Wow…that's my second wow for the night," Korsak said glancing up again when he saw the beautiful blond escorted on the arm on the tall stranger unknown to them all…all except Jane and Frost who recognized him from the restaurant weeks before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura looked down and caught site of Jane and her date immediately. They weren't hard to spot. Most of the people in attendance this evening were the men of power from the city and their cocktail dressed wives. Jane and her gang stuck out like a sore thumb. She held Jane's gaze and smiled warmly. Jane returned it and brought her attention back to Mel and the guys.

"You going over to say hello?" Mel asked whispering.

Jane looked shocked. "Why should I? She can come here."

"True. But you've always been the better person."

"True…but tonight's not about Maura or work or anything. It's about you and me and just having fun" Jane smiled and took Mel's hand. "I believe I promised you a dance."

"Indeed you did," Mel said as they made their way out on the dance floor.

Maura was shocked and slightly caught off guard when she saw Jane take the dance floor with another woman. She glanced around expecting to see people pointing or making faces. But no one did. No one seemed to care really. In fact, Maura was sure she saw a few people applauding. She looked at Jonathan and back to Jane.

"It could have been me," she said softly.

"Excuse me dear?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing," Maura said sadly and brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

xxxxxxxx

Jane laughed as Mel said something amusing in her ear about tight people, coal and diamonds. Maura…from a distant…couldn't keep her eyes off of the pair. She kept trying to stay in the conversation at hand but with each passing minute…each second she saw Jane in the arms of another woman…she grew jealous.

Jealous.

'Jealous? I can't be jealous? This is simply ridiculous,' she thought to herself.

"Maura?"

"Cindy," Maura smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?" Cindy asked with a smirk as she glanced down to where she noted Maura had been staring so intently before.

"Jonathan this is Cindy, she works with me in the ME's office."

"Pleasure to meet you," John said holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Cindy smiled back. "Well I better get back to my date. God knows who he's getting into it with. He's very political."

"You're here with Jackson?"

"Yes…we're friends…see," Cindy said this last part softly and amused, "we can come together as co-workers…that's what friends do. People are going to think what they want to think no matter whom or what I do it with. It's a big lesson I've learned."

"Right," Maura nodded. "Well goodnight."

"Jane looked lovely this evening," Cindy said as she began to walk away. Maura held her gaze and if looks could kill, Cindy would be dead twice over.

"Goodbye Cindy," Maura said through gritted teeth.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm beat," Jane said as she and the other detectives sat around the table.

"Me too," Mel sighed. "And to think I have a 1:30 flight out of here tonight."

"1:30 in the morning?" Korsak asked out loud.

"Yeah…"

"Wow- you're one hell of a friend you know that?"

"I try," Mel smiled. "Or at least we're getting there again," she said leaning against Jane, placing her head on Jane's shoulder and closing her eyes. "I think that forth wine might have been a little too much."

"Oh really?" Jane asked smiling. She tilted her head and caught a whiff of Mel's shampoo. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the sensation of being out with someone who cared about her as much as she cared about them. Sharing closeness…and not worrying about who or what people were thinking was a welcome relief to Jane.

"She looks beat," Frost smiled to Jane. "Time to take your woman home."

"I'm not her woman," Mel smiled though closed eyes. "I'm my own woman."

"Sounds kinky," Korsak smiled. "Can I watch?"

"God," Jane rolled her eyes. "I can't even bring a date without you hitting on her."

"Oh come on…like you wouldn't try right?"

"No…"

"Don't think we didn't catch the way you gawked at Dr. Isle's ass…not just the other day…but every day-" Korsak chuckled as he gulped the last of his wine. Maura, who had been walking behind the group stopped when she heard her name mentioned. She felt her cheeks pink with the thought of Jane watching her. Jane shook her head.

"You cheating on me?" Mel winked as she picked her head up off Jane's shoulder. "Not enough satisfaction at home?"

"Ask her when the last time she had a real kiss was," Frost piped in teasing Jane.

"Okay... this conversation is over and done with…" Jane spoke up.

"Come on Jane…" Mel laughed. "When was the last time you had a good old kiss?"

Jane looked at Mel, "Don't play along with them," she rubbed her temples.

Frost just sat back and watched it unfold. He noticed Maura come up behind the group, but she didn't interrupt. It seemed the their ME was just as curious to what Jane's answer would be as they all were.

"Awhile okay? Can we leave it at that?"

"No…" Frost laughed.

"Well…I've heard your virginity can grow back…let's just put it that way," Jane chuckled. The group all laughed as Jane looked at Korsak. "Whatever Korsak- you're just as much a virgin as I am!"

"Give give," Korsak held up his hands.

"That long huh?" Mel asked smiling as she leaned into Jane a bit more. Korsak and Frost watched in amazement. Korsak gulped as he saw Mel capture Jane's lips with her own and kiss her…softly as first but then more passionately and expressively. Mel finally pulled back. "Consider your losing streak over," she winked.

"Oh my god," Korsak smiled. "I can finally die and go to heaven."

"I think I'm already there," Frost mumbled.

"God…these guys never change. What it is with you guys and seeing two girls kiss?"

"Dunno," they both replied never taking their eyes off the pair.

Mel looked back to Jane. "Sorry- you just looked like you could use a good kiss."

Jane just nodded and caught Frost's eyes that motioned for her to look behind. Jane turned around to see a retreating Maura Isles who looked like she had a fire under her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sipped her coffee the next day. "Got why it is wine hangovers are so much worse than beer hangovers I'll never know."

"Did Mel get off okay?" Korsak asked taking his seat.

"Yes. She had a great time last night with you guys."

"Believe me Jane," Korsak said looking serious, "totally our pleasure." Korsak and Frost broke out into a fit of giggles.

Jane looked up and saw Maura coming in. "Hey Maura," she smiled. Maura nodded and walked right past her.

"Okay," Jane mouthed and looked at Frost wondering if she had missed something. "What's her problem?"

"Jealous maybe?" Frost mouthed back.

"Piss off," Jane mouthed the reply and tossed a piece of crumbled paper at him. He put his hands up in defense and smiled.

"Detective Rizzoli, Detective Frost," Maura said putting her folder down.

"Yes?" Jane said spinning her chair around.

"Here are the requests you made in the Smitherson case. I pulled what I could," Maura said not making eye contact with Jane.

"What about his patients records from medical?" Jane asked taking a folder form Maura.

"That's a good question Detective Rizzoli," Maura said pulling out another folder. "Here is a list we could get. Anything else is held up in red tape."

"What's with the Detective Rizzoli line?" Jane asked slightly amused. "You going all Doctor Professional on me?"

"I don't think this is a joking matter." Maura looked down Jane so much that Jane was sure she felt a chill run through her.

"No you're right it's not…" Jane nodded. She grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her into the conference room. "Excuse us," she said turning back to the group.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked trying to pull her free arm away.

"Oh-Oh," Korsak mumbled looking at Frost, "She's going to get it now. I've learned one thing. Don't piss off Jane Rizzoli."

"Tell me about it," Frost said watching the closed door in amusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your problem?" Jane asked.

"Since you're the one who went all caveman on me and dragged me in here…I'd say you're the one with the problem."

"You're acting like a child Maura," Jane defended her actions. "Why?"

"Please," Maura mumbled.

"Did I do or say something to upset you…yet again?"

"I'm not doing this," Maura said pulling away.

"We're not done talking here," Jane spoke up.

"Let me go," Maura warned glaring at Jane.

"Why?"

"Jane."

"Maura."

The two just starred at each other for a moment. Jane finally stepped firmly forward and pinned Maura against the wall, bringing her lips to the soft lips of the woman she'd thought about kissing for months now. Maura resisted at first trying to pull from the Detectives grasp. Finally she loosened up and let out a moan into Jane's mouth. She felt Jane deepen the kiss, as she brought her hands up behind Jane's back side, caressing her lower back and then her behind. After a few minutes, Jane pulled away. Maura just looked at her for a moment. She opened her mouth and closed it. She felt the blush rise in her cheek. She gulped, looked around the room, opened the door walked as fast as she could right out of the office.

Jane watched her leave and just smiled. She walked back to her desk and looked at Frost who got a cocky grin.

"You didn't…"

Jane just grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god," he laughed, "you did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Justify and Testify

A/N: Special thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review this story. I know, like so many of you, that when I see reviews it shows me people really enjoy the story. It inspires me to write more and more. Also special thanks to all the people now following this story and all my others as well as all the people who have added my works to your favorites. It's a huge honor. Thank you so very much. Also…may see a bit more violence as well as sexual content in the upcoming chapters. Nothing too graphic, pg-13 closing to R. Just be advised. Thanks.

xxxxx

Jane hated this part of her job. Hated it greatly. Maura had already testified about her medical findings and was sitting next to Jane, though in truth she could have been miles away. Jane hadn't been able to get a word out of Maura about the kiss. Two weeks of the cold shoulder. Nice. Real nice.

"Your honor," the DA said, "defense is leading the witness." The heated exchange between the new DA and the current witness caught Jane's attention. She couldn't shake it, but something was off with the whole thing. Frost called it her 'Vibe'. Jane wasn't sure what she'd call it, but at the moment it was tingling.

"Sustained," the judge said agreeing. "Mr. Sydney why don't you let you client answer without your help."

"Yes your honor. Sorry you're honor."

"Continue," the judge said.

Jane sighed and lowered her head caught up in her own thoughts again. It had been two weeks almost since Maura Isles had spoken one word to her that wasn't work related. Jane had tried on several attempts to get Maura to say anything…even gone as far as to pick fights with the beautiful Doctor. Nothing.

The courtroom seemed unusually empty for a Monday afternoon. Jane looked around observing the others in the courtroom. She noticed the guard and the bailiff standing by the judge and the defendant. She took in the jurors in the courtroom and hoped they'd see past the defendants charming boyish good looks and find him guilty for the crimes he did commit.

As a homicide detective Jane had seen a lot. But what this animal did to her girlfriend was horrific. If Maura hadn't located the critical piece of evidence the whole case would have fallen apart.

Maura turned and looked down at her folder. She seemed nervous. Maura never seemed nervous. She turned her head and glanced up at Jane. She held her gaze for a moment and then looked away.

Jane knew that look. Maura seemed to be making it clear she wanted nothing to do with the Detective. Jane hung her head. She could only say she was sorry so many times she thought. Clearly Maura was still upset.

Maura glanced at her notes as she listened in on the cross exam done by the defense. Her thoughts drifted back to the kiss. It wasn't that she was upset Jane had kissed her. In fact, she quiet enjoyed it much to her surprise. She was just upset that Jane didn't give her a say in the matter. It was so "caveman" like and Maura didn't appreciate Jane taking her say out of the whole situation. She turned back and made eye contact again with Jane.

'What are you thinking Isles?' Jane wondered as she held her breath. The intensity of Maura's eyes always amazed her.

"Bitch! You Bitch!"

Jane and Maura quickly brought their attention to the man who stood from the seats about four to six feet in front of Jane. She saw the Bailiff quickly make his way over. She stood as well and began to move forward. "Don't come near me!" he screamed opening his coat revealing the plastic explosives. "No one moves or I swear to God we all die! That includes you….you bitch!" he screamed clearly now directing his anger and rage to the judge who had another bailiff next to her.

"Easy…easy," the first Bailiff said pointing his gun.

"Drop the gun or I swear to God I'll kill us all!"

"Come on man…easy," the bailiff said.

"Do as he says," Jane spoke up holding her badge up. "Lower your weapon."

The man turned around. "Who are you?"

"My names Jane," she said softly and calmly.

"You're a cop?" he asked clearly becoming stressed.

"I am…but it's okay…no gun. See?" Jane said holding her hands to her side. "It's okay. I just want to talk to you…is that okay?" Jane broke eye contact quickly to look and make sure Maura was okay. She saw her hiding between the benches of the courtroom. Jane knew her first priority would be to defuse the situation as quickly as she could before innocent people got hurt. Before Maura got hurt.

"I hate cops!" he said.

"Me too," Jane smiled. "Look…clearly you came here today with a reason in mind. What is it huh?"

"That bitch Judge…she sent my brother away. He was innocent. She sent him to jail and now he's dead. He's dead!"

"Okay…okay," Jane nodded. "He was innocent…like these people," Jane pointed around her. "Do you want to hurt these people? Kill them like your brother?"

"I…I just want…"

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"Someone has to pay…"

"Someone will…but not like this," Jane said. "Come on man…do you think your brother would want you to do this?"

"He was a good man," the man said firmly. "He was an honest moral man."

"Don't hurt his memory then. Not by doing this," Jane held her hand out. "Let these people go. Come on."

He looked around the courtroom. "They can go…"

"Good choice," she said softly.

"You stay. You stay," he said reaching out and taking the gun from the bailiff.

"No," Maura said softly.

"Get out…come on," Jane spoke up. "Everyone out." She could accept this was her fate. So long as Maura and everyone was safe.

"Not them," he said pointing the gun to the judge, the DA and Maura. "Not them."

"But you just said," Jane spoke up for the first time.

He turned the gun on her. "I said not them."

"Okay," Jane held her hand up. "Not them." Jane slowly moved to the bench area where Maura was standing now with the DA, huddled low. Maura reached out and took her hand. She was clearly worried and upset.

"It's okay," Jane mouthed softly.

The judge came down from the bench and stood near Maura, the DA and Jane. "Everyone else out!" Jane said looking around. She knew at this point she had one option. She her leg firearm if it came down to it. God please don't let it come down to it. She wasn't sure how he was wired up though, what if she misfired and hit the explosives…what would happen. Her head was going a million miles a minute.

"What do you want?" Jane asked.

"Her to pay," he said pointing to the judge. "And her too." Jane watched as he turned the gun to Maura next.

"Why her?" Jane asked.

"Cause she's the ME who testified. She's part of the reason he was sent away. All of them were," he said hissing. Jane locked eyes with Maura.

"You know what they say…what do you call a thousand lawyers at the bottom of the sea?"

"What?" he asked.

"A good start," she laughed nervously as did the man.

"That's funny," he said. He turned the gun back to the judge…giving Jane just enough of a blind spot. She slowly lowered her hand and pulled out her small gun. She prayed she knew what she was doing. She saw his finger slowly squeeze the trigger.

BANG

He fell forward and rolled to his side. Jane reached over and checked for a pulse. There was none. She swallowed down whatever fear she had been feeling and looked up to see a passed out judge and a clearly distraught DA who sprinted out of the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly moving closer to Maura. "Can you hear me Maura? Are you…" Jane's question was cut off as Maura brought her lips to Jane's in a passionate kiss. Maura deepened it, bringing her hands up and pulling Jane into her more.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"I…I was just doing my job."

"That's not what I meant," Maura said softly.

The Police and Bomb squad made their way through the doors.

xxxxxxxx

Maura and Jane gave their statements and were checked over by the paramedics. Jane kept one eye on Maura the whole time. She was worried Maura might be in shock. Finally, they were told they could leave the scene. Jane had called Frost and told him she and Maura were fine and to please pass it along to the rest of the squad.

"You okay?" Jane asked softly as she and Maura made their way out of the courthouse.

"Yeah…just a bit shook up you know?"

"I know."

"I…I really don't want to be alone Jane," Maura said softly.

"Me either," Jane nodded in understanding. "Why don't we go back to your place and order some pizza maybe watch a movie or something. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Maura sighed. "You don't mind…staying with me that is?"

"Maura- how can you even ask me that," Jane said softly as she moved closer and pulled the ME in for a hug. "Never."

"Thank you," Maura whispered.

"You're welcome."

xxxxxx

"How do you deal with it?" Maura asked as she flicked the remote control to turn on the radio and shut off the TV.

"Deal?"

"With your job….with what people expect of you?"

"I don't know?" Jane said softly. "I just do."

"Have you always wanted to be a police officer?"

"I think on some level yes, always. I always wanted to help people…protect them you know?"

"I can see that in you," Maura said watching the soft expression on Jane's face. "There is this softness to you Jane. It's amazing and inspiring all at once." Jane lowered her head at the compliment. "No…don't…don't be self-conscious," Maura whispered. She slowly brought her head forward and kissed Jane. Their eyes locked the entire time, slowly they closed as the delicate kiss took place.

"Maura," Jane said in a hush. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Maura answered.

"I don't want you to have regrets. Not with me. Not with us."

"Not at all."

"Okay then," Jane nodded and brought her lips to Maura's again. Maura pulled away and yawned.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"That bad?" Jane couldn't help but suppress a small laugh.

"No not at all…just tired. Long day." Maura closed her eyes as she felt Jane shift and lean back. She patted her side as Maura brought her head down to rest on Jane's shoulder. Jane reached behind her and pulled out the blanket that rested next to the couch. She covered them both and blew out the small candle that lit the room.

"This means you'll stay," Maura said softly as she tried to make out Jane's brown eyes. The lack of light in the room made it difficult.

"Always," Jane said as she kissed Maura's forehead.

xxxxxx

"What do you want?" Jane asked. She saw the panic and fear on Maura's face.

"Her to pay," the gunman said pointing to Maura. It was only she and Jane in the courtroom. Jane watched helpless.

"Not her…please."

"Why? Cause she's an Doctor? Cause you love her? If I don't hurt her…you will," he said hissing. Jane locked eyes with Maura.

"He's right," Maura said through tears. "You'll hurt me. It's in your blood."

"No…Maura…I'd never hurt you," Jane said moving toward the blond.

"She's already dead," the gunman said. Jane looked down and saw the blood on her hands. She looked back up to see Maura holding her side.

"No…Maura No!" Jane shouted as she jumped from her sleeping position on the couch.

"It's okay," Maura soothed. "It's okay Jane…shh."

"God," Jane mumbled. She could feel the sweat through her shirt. "I'm soaked."

"Come here," Maura said pulling Jane up. "It was just a dream. Come on…I'll get you something more comfortable to sleep in."

"I…" Jane stopped at the door to Maura's room.

"What is it?"

"I won't hurt you," Jane said seriously.

"Of course you won't…" Maura whispered pulling Jane to her. "What was your dream about? Jane," Maura pulled her closer for a hug. "It was a nightmare."

"I know…I just want you to know I'd never hurt you. I'd die before I let that happen."

Maura soothed Jane and brought her lips to her own trying to drown out all worries and fears her love might have. Jane let Maura kiss her. Jane needed to feel this power, this control she knew Maura had right now.

"Maura…"

"I know," Maura nodded and led Jane to her bed. "Fast…too fast."

"It's not that I don't want to…believe me, I want to."

"I know."

"It's just…"

"It's okay," Maura nodded. "We have all the time in the world."

"You're not mad?"

"How can you ask me that?" Maura said softly pulling Jane's shirt off and gently putting on the Old Navy t-shirt she had bought for a trip last year.

"It smells like you," Jane smiled taking in the scent she no longer needed to dream about.

"I have a smell?"

"Oh yeah," Jane nodded and blushed. "Not that I smell you or anything…"

"Or…how did Korsak put it…check out my ass?"

"You heard that huh?"

"Oh yeah," Maura chuckled and got into bed making room for Jane.

"Sorry."

"Why? I'm not," Maura said seriously.

"You're not?"

"No…it made my night. Well right up till the part where you kissed that woman."

"Mel," Jane said softly. "She's an old friend."

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to make fun of me?"

"I can't promise anything," Jane smiled.

"I don't get jealous very often but…"

"Doc, are you telling me you got jealous?" Jane smiled…flattered.

"I am."

"I think that's cute," Jane said softly leaning her head closer to Maura's and touching her forehead with her own.

xxxx

The next day Maura brought the signed off case files. "It was all them," Korsak said. "Maura how are you holding up?"

"I can't blame her," Maura said softly. "I know she's beating herself up over killing him. That can't be easy."

"It was a choice," Korsak said looking back at Jane who was wrapped up in paperwork. "She'd choose death over you any day."

Maura paused and looked at Korsak. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm just saying…she'd never let anything happen to you."

"I'd never let anything happen to her," Maura answered.

"Good," Korsak said. "Jane…she's special to me Maura. She doesn't let many in. So when it happens…hold on to it with both hands."

Jane looked up finally and waved Maura over. Jane smiled as she watched Maura who suddenly appeared to be very uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Maura nodded. "Long day."

"Tell me about it," Jane smiled. "You up for dinner?"

"Sure. Dinner sounds wonderful. I'm going to head back down to the office. Want to pick me up in half an hour?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then."

"Bye," Maura smiled.

xxxxxx

"So…"

"So?" Jane raised an eyebrow and wondered where Frost was going. "What?" Frost just watched her and smiled.

"I know you Jane…something's up. What is it? You can share," he smiled.

"I bet you'd love that huh?" Jane snickered.

"Fine. Don't share. It is selfish-but I would understand. Whatever you want."

"Lord Frost- I'm not your wife. Guilt doesn't work on me like that."

"Good point," Frost nodded. "So no juicy details."

"Not really any to share. We're just taking it slow and seeing where it goes."

"Slow…slow is good."

"That's what we thought."

The phone rang. "Rizzoli. Yeah- we'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"We got a Jane Doe down on 67th," Jane said calmly. She pulled out her cell. "Maura can you meet us at 67th?" Jane paused. "I know. Rain check," she smiled. Frost grabbed his coat and followed Jane's lead.

Xxxxxxx

Maura sighed as she sunk further down in her chair. She had given notice her boss that she would be taking a week off. She only came in to clear up some paperwork. She needed some time to think things through. So much was changing in her life and she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Hey," Cindy said peeking her head in through the door. "How you doing?"

"Good…considering."

"Yeah," Cindy nodded. "Thank God for Jane."

"I know. If she hadn't been there…I don't think I'd be here."

"Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah. I mean I guess she's more used to it…but still…killing someone." Maura felt a chill run through her. "She didn't even question it. She knew what she had to do and she did it. I wish I could be more like her."

Cindy noticed the change in Maura's demeanor as she spoke about Jane.

"So…how are things between you two?"

"Good," Maura smiled and caught Cindy's amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing…I'd never ask you to kiss and tell," Cindy held her hands up in mock surrender. Maura felt a blush come to her cheeks.

"Yes…we kissed. Or really- to be technical," Maura smiled, "I kissed her."

"So I take it this means you've reevaluated your position on Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes," Maura nodded. "It does."

"So what exactly is your 'position' on the Detective?" Cindy asked smiling and emphasizing the word position.

"Get out of here," Maura swatted her away.

"What?" Cindy asked shocked. "What did I say?"

There was a soft knock at the closed door. "Come in."

"Maura," came the concerned voice. "I've been trying to call you. Are you okay?"

"Jonathan," Maura said looking at Cindy for a moment. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you I've been super busy with work and everything."

"Hi," Jonathan said to the still seated Cindy.

"Hi," Cindy said waving. She knew it was about to get interesting.

Jonathan brought flowers and gave them to Maura. "I was so worried. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am…so no worries," Maura smiled. She saw Jonathan move in closer to her and pull her into a hug. He leaned forward and kissed her. Maura tried to pull away but wasn't sure what the appropriate action would be in a situation like this. She allowed Jonathan the kiss and held the flowers he gave her, 2 dozen red roses, in her left hand.

Jane stood in the doorway watching the scene. She thought a nice lunch would be a welcomed break from the work she'd been doing all morning. She felt her heart rip a little but willed herself to do the right thing….for Maura.

"Excuse me," Jane said softly as she stood in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt."

Maura pulled away from Jonathan like she had just been caught doing something she knew she shouldn't. Cindy almost gasped.

"Jane…errr…yes Detective Rizzoli…" Maura said moving closer to Jane. She needed some form of contact to let her know what she'd seen wasn't what it looked like.

"Oh…don't worry. This won't be long," Jane smiled and noticed the red roses in Maura's hand. "Red roses?"

"Yes they're her favorite," Jonathan smiled. "I'm Jonathan, Maura's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Cindy and Jane both said out loud and in the same shocked tone. Jane looked down and tried to collect her wits.

"Well…congratulations Doc," Jane smiled. "You must be proud."

"Jane," Maura said softly placing the flowers on the desk.

"It's okay," Jane smiled.

"Rizzoli…Rizzoli…you're the cop that saved Maura and that judge," Jonathan spoke up. He approached Jane and shook her hand. "I can't thank you enough. What you did…you saved her."

"Just doing my job," Jane said. She could feel the room growing smaller. "I have to go…I can talk to Korsak about this. It's no biggie."

"Wait," Maura said capturing Jane's hand in her own. It dawned on Maura how perfectly it fit. Maura quickly realized everything about Jane seemed to fit perfectly with her life…everything except Maura's own narrow mind she'd had. "Why did you really come?"

"Really?" Jane whispered. "I wanted to see if you would join me for lunch. I thought given the day I've had you could be there for me…but," Jane spoke a bit louder, "You're already there for someone else."

"Jane it's not what it looks like…please," Maura continued to move closer. Jane looked down to see Cindy sitting in the chair and quite uncomfortably at that.

"Hey Cindy," she smiled.

"Hey Jane."

"Well I got to run…Maura…I'll see you around," she smiled and moved as fast as her legs would carry her down the hall and out the doors of the building.

"Damn," Maura sighed.

"Was she okay?" Jonathan asked.

"No she wasn't" Cindy spoke up for the first time really. "I'm late for an appointment."

"Cindy…"

"Don't," Cindy shook her head. "You should have stopped her."

"She didn't want to listen."

"You should have made her. You owe her that much Maura," Cindy said as she rounded the corner and closed the door.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Jonathan asked looking at Maura.

"I think we need to talk," Maura said with regret and worry. She hoped to get through this and find Jane as quickly as possible. She had much that needed to be said.

And here she was back at the beginning again. Jane sat on the bench to think. Her thinking bench never failed her and now she needed it more than ever. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. She'd been on overdrive these last few days and she was feeling the burn now more then ever before.

Burn.

Burnt.

She had just once again been burnt by Maura. She laughed at the silly situation she had put herself in. She wasn't sure why she was not surprised by events that had unfolded. It was almost as though she played truth of dare…and sadly got the truth.

"Now I'm glad I didn't…" she said softly letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Glad you didn't what?" Cindy asked sitting next to Jane on the bench. "Mind if I join you?"

"If you were sent here by her….please don't say anything."

"No. She has no idea I'm here right now. And for what it's worth," Cindy held her breath a moment and locked eyes with Jane. "I'm truly sorry she hurt you."

"Again," Jane added.

"Again."

"So that's it then?" Jonathan said not able to look Maura in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you," Maura whispered leaning forward and hugging him. "It just happened."

"I see," Jonathan nodded. "Well then. I guess I should go."

"Please understand," Maura pleaded.

"What's to understand Maura. I proposed to you the night of the ball. You were all too willing to say yes. And then you tell me that you think you're falling in love with someone else?"

"I know this is difficult."

"You have no idea," Jonathan stood up. "I've got to get some air." He walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Maura just let him go.

Cindy slowly brought her hands up to Jane's face, touching the side of her cheek and wiping the smell tear. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jane laughed cynically. "You didn't break my heart…twice."

"Maybe there is more to the story," Cindy offered.

"Well sorry, but I wasn't in the mood to stick around and find out."

"Yeah," Cindy nodded. "Me either."

"I feel like such a fool," Jane sighed.

"Don't," Cindy shook her head. "Don't say that."

"Well its true isn't it? I always do this to myself. I always fall for the ones I can't have."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right spot," Cindy offered. "Maybe its right in front of you and you haven't been able to see it."

"That's what I thought," Jane said. "Look where that got me."

Cindy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulder. She pulled her close and enjoyed the warmth and honesty she felt with the Detective. "It'll be okay Jane."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura tried Jane cell but it had been shut off. She stopped by the station but no luck there. finally, she thought back to the place this thing between them seemed to have started. Jane's "thinking" place. She walked the short path through the isolated woods and found Jane sitting across from her. Maura held her breath as she saw Cindy laugh at something Jane had said and lean forward closing the distance between them.

Cindy kissing Jane.

Jane kissing Cindy.

Her friend kissing…wait…what was Jane exactly? After the scene in the office and what she was witnessing now…she wasn't sure anymore. Maura put the flowers down and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cindypulled away and smiled. She just wanted to cheer Jane up and comfort her in any way she could. The hug didn't seem like enough. "You really do love her don't you?" she asked smiling softly. "She is a lucky woman."

"I love her like I've never loved anyone before in my life Cindy," Jane sighed. "And it doesn't seem to matter how hard I try to make her see it. She just can't seem to accept me…or us."

"Maybe if you tried talking to her," Cindy offered again. "Love is something special Jane, when it comes along don't toss it aside at the first obstacle."

"I'm not the one tossing it aside."

"No…not entirely…but you're partly responsible."

"How?"

"You need to get off this bench and find Maura. You need to make her make you understand why she did what she did."

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "Isn't it pointless?"

"It never is when your heart is on the line Jane."

Jane considered Cindy's words as well as her own. She nodded and stood. "I've got to go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Cindy," Jane smiled. "I owe you one."

"Just make it right Jane."

"I'm going to try."

Jane knocked lightly at the door. Maura barely heard it. She walked to the peephole and saw Jane standing outside the door looking down at the ground. Maura took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi," she said softly.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked.

"Please," Maura said standing aside and letting Jane in. "I'm glad you came by actually."

"You are?"

"Yeah…I wanted to talk with you. I feel as though I owe you an explanation," Maura said.

"No…I owe you the explanation," Jane spoke up. "I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way this afternoon. I had no right jumping to any conclusions before I let you speak."

"You were caught off guard," Maura spoke up. "You had every right to be upset. I'm just sorry I put you in that situation."

"Maura I'm not great with this," Jane said indicating the two of them. "This is new for me…last time…God it was so long ago I can't even remember." Maura just smiled as Jane took a seat on the couch. "I'm going to make mistakes Maura. But I just need you to know I do care about you. I care about you more then I've cared about anyone in my life."

"I know," Maura nodded.

"It's just like life seems to be happening so fast these last few months…first there was you and me and then my accident and then the whole court room incident. I mean I feel like we've been thrust into fast forward. I don't think we were given much time to evaluate our feelings let alone each others."

"I know."

"But I don't need to evaluate my feelings Maura. I know how I feel. I love you…and if that scares you I'm sorry," Jane rushed out as she paced the room. Maura drew in a breath and smiled.

"I love you too."

"And you can think I'm crazy. You can think I am rushing…that's okay if…wait…what?" Jane Finally stopped talking and grasped the conversation.

"I love you too," Maura spoke again softly and stood to move closer to Jane. "I was a fool Jane. I'm sure I'll be a fool again. But you're right; I don't need to evaluate my feelings or your feelings to know this thing between us is right." Maura brought her lips to Jane's and kissed her softly and slowly. She pulled away to see Jane standing with her eyes still closed.

"I think that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life," Jane said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I hope there's room for more?"

"Always," Jane nodded and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away.

"It's scary," Jane whispered.

"How right this feels…I know," Maura nodded and caressed Jane's face. "I'm sorry Jane for putting you through what I did."

"Maura there is no place else in the world I'd rather be right now then here with you."

Maura smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. "No more tears," Jane said again and kissed her tear away.

Maura pulled Jane toward her bedroom. "Jane?"

It was an open question. Jane answered it with a kiss as she began to caress Maura's shoulders, then cheeks. "No more waiting?" Jane asked.

"No more waiting," Maura smiled. She closed the bedroom door behind them as she gently pushed Jane on to her bed.

"My my Doctor," Jane smiled as Maura climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, pulling Jane up closer.

"I did extensive research," Maura said kissing Jane's neck. "I feel fully confident that I can not only satisfy…"

Jane cut her off. "shhh," she smiled. "How about we just do this without all the google."

Maura smiled confident. "So then if I did this," she had already managed to get Jane's jeans unzipped, but quick like lightening Maura slid her hand down to the inside of Jane's pants, "you'd agree this was worth some research," she asked using her fingers to gently stroke Jane.

"Ohhh God," Jane hissed out. "Yes. Yes worth the google," she moaned. How had Maura got then upper hand here? Jane quickly rolled them, Maura's hand still stroking her, Jane pulled up Maura's skirt mirroring the actions.

"You're so wet," Jane kissed her rough.

"I'm so close," Maura breathed into Jane's mouth. It had been so long.

Jane felt her own passion growing. "Maura…" she moaned. "I want you too…I want…"

"What do you want Jane?" Maura hissed out now wrapping her legs around Jane trying to remove any ounce of amount of space left between them. This was becoming a game of who could get who closer first.

"I want to hear…" Jane moved her hand away. "I want to hear you ask for me," she smiled a little devilishly. Her breath in short gasps, Maura understood exactly what Jane wanted.

"Jane," she moaned still stroking Jane, teasing her with fingers, "I want you inside of me."

Jane smiled touching her forehead to Maura's. "Maur, there is something I've been wanted to do for a long time now."

"Do it," Maura pleaded. "Just please don't stop touching me Jane."

"I don't plan too," Jane said in a heated kiss to distract Maura, moved her hands up and ripped open Maura's shirt as button scattered across the head. This action only provoked an even more animalist response from Maura who slipped not one, not two, but three fingers into Jane. Jane gasped as her body took over, she leaned up, moving up and down on Maura's fingers. "Fuck," Jane breathed out.

"Look at me Jane," Maura exhaled. "Look at me…" Jane opened her eyes glancing down seeing Maura's perfectly round breasts in her fitted bra seeing her smile and watching her continue to move her hand in and out of Jane. Maura felt Jane's walls tighten around her fingers so she forced a fourth one in, filling Jane and not slowing down her movements.

While Jane was always vocal in every other aspect of her life, her orgasm sent her into a silent plea, begging Maura quietly not to stop as she rode out each wave of pleasure. Finally, moments later she spoke. "Maura…that was amazing." Maura smiled and lovingly kissed her.

"You're beautiful when you come," Maura whispered.

"Like wise," Jane grinned.

"But Jane I haven't…" Before Maura could say anything Jane pulled off Maura's skirt, and panties as well. "I haven't…" but again, Maura was silenced as Jane firmly spread her legs and began stroking Maura's bundles of nerves with her tongue. "Oh God.." Maura breathed out. Her hips rose and her legs parted more when she felt Jane insert two fingers into her, timing her strokes with her tongue movements. It took only a moment before Maura was screaming Jane's name over and over again feeling not one, but two orgasms one right another course through her body. She didn't want the feeling to end.

Slowly kissing her way back up to Maura Jane kissed her neck and replied. "You were saying…"

XXXXXX

Jane woke that morning to find herself alone in Maura's bed. A moment of panic set in. "Not again," she thought to herself. It was however, only a moment, as she saw Maura walk in wearing nothing and carrying a tray. "I thought you might like some coffee Detective?"

"I'd love some," Jane smiled feeling the awkwardness settle in her stomach.

"Any regrets?" Maura asked handing Jane a cup.

"None. You?"

"Just one," Maura said simply. "That I'd been less befuddled and perplexed by my own feelings toward you from the get go." Maura paused a moment and looked at Jane. "I think it is only fair that I tell you that I've been in love with you for quite some time Jane. I let my own personal fears get in the way of that. And it won't happen again. I can't promise I won't say or do something isn't wrong- but it will never be from my own insecurities. Because who I am when I'm with you is exactly the person I want to be."

"Ditto," Jane said softly kissing Maura. "And excellent coffee."

FIN


End file.
